Changing Fates
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Phantom MIA, Slade looking for his apprentice, Robin trying to save his city and friends, Batman calling for backup...not to mention the completely and utterly insane Half Ghost making a reappearance with another Familiar face to destroy the world...No one is sure how this was going to end. Not even Clockwork. Rated T for future Violence. Sequel to Reversing Reflections.
1. Confusion

Chapter One

Confusion

He stared down at his charge, a person he had sworn to guide on the correct path no matter what happened or what opponent the boy faced.

Now he had to prove that allowing this boy to continue to live…to exist was the best choice that he could have made. That he would be important to the future where many things would occur and that eventually he would become the most powerful protector of not only the world but of time itself.

Clockwork, Master and Protector of Time smiled down at his charge with sorrowful eyes, knowing that the teen had been through much and would continue to go through just as much in the future. "I'm positive that you'll be able to handle what is to come." Clockwork spoke softly as he reached down and ran a hand over the pitch black hair as he raised his staff with his other hand. "But you must remember what you have beaten in the past before you are capable of continuing on this path."

With that Clockwork waved his staff over the sleeping teen while keeping his free hand on the boy's head.

A small screen above the teen's head and soon Clockwork was staring at a picture of two parents and a little girl staring at a little raven haired baby. "Remember Danny Phantom, for if you don't…everything shall be lost."

TeenTitans

Robin growled as he hurriedly leapt onto his Titan Motorcycle and sped out of the tower with Raven and Starfire flying overhead. "We need to figure out what happened and where Cyborg and Beast Boy are. They could be injured beyond what they were before so be careful if you find them." Robin said as he talked through his communicator to the two girls.

"Yes Robin, I shall call if I see them." Starfire announced through her own as she took off towards the eastside of the city.

"I'll make sure to move them carefully if I find them Robin. Be careful yourself as I have a feeling that we are not up against the living. Whatever it is, it is a ghost and it is a powerful one at that." Raven informed as she took the west side of the city.

Robin groaned mentally at the information before sighing and driving down the main street of Jump City. He was still wearing the uniform that Phantom favored while working under Slade, and so he still had all of the weapons that Phantom had in the utility belt he wore. Robin knew that the utility belt had several anti-ghost weapons within it so he'd use those to face the ghost or ghosts that were attacking the city.

So with that in mind Robin went straight to the center of the city where he knew the best strategical attack point was. If there was leader to this attack, then he would be there, and hopefully Beast Boy and Cyborg as well. Villains always loved to have witnesses to their chaos.

With that in mind Robin sped up even more and would leap over fallen cars or debris without a second thought, ignoring the jarring feeling he got when he landed. The only other thing he noticed was the fact that there were no other people in the city. It was completely quiet and this creeped Robin out. It was never this quiet in Jump City, not even when Trigon had taken over the place that one time, there was sound even then.

Robin gritted his teeth as he got closer to the middle of the city where there was a cluster of businesses gathered around a four way intersection and a large plaza that sat in front of two businesses that the Boy Wonder had gotten to know very well in the past. That is where Robin came to a stop to with a fierce scowl on his face. "You have got to be kidding me." Robin muttered as he climbed off of his bike and pulled out his communicator. "Raven, Starfire, it looks like Dalv has been broken into again. I'm looking at a huge hole that's been blasted into the wall." Robin explained.

"This sounds very familiar." Starfire said from her own end of the communicator. "Should I continue looking for our friends or shall I come and join you Robin?" She questioned next.

"Déjà vu much." Raven came through a few seconds later. "I think we should head to you Robin, I have a feeling that Cyborg and Beast Boy will be in that building as well. Wait till we arrive before entering." Raven stated firmly.

Robin grunted before accepting the command. "Fine, come quickly though because if something comes out and attacks, there'll be nothing I can do about it." Robin informed them as he clicked his communicator shut and put away back onto his bike. He then leaned against his motorcycle and waited for his teammates to arrive.

He kept his eyes focused on the hole in the building wall, refusing to take his eyes off of it, and he had his hands laying on the pouches of the Utility belt ready to pull out a weapon at a moment's notice.

Everything was silent, not even the birds or any animals were making sounds, it was like a ghost town and nothing alive no longer lived there. It was creeping him out a lot and he didn't like it all that much. He just wanted things to go back to normal, back to when it was just him and the other Titans fighting bad guys that were alive and had a heart beat and blood pumping through their veins. Not…not this…not fighting ghosts that could do a hell of a lot more than normal human beings ever could dream of.

Robin sighed in annoyance and closed his eyes for a few seconds. His body hurt and ached and he was surprised he was still able to move at all from the damage that he felt on his body. Phantom had put his body through the ringer all right and Robin was now suffering for it. He could even feel the bandages wrapped around his chest, arms, and legs. Then he could feel the burning sensations in his hands and face and feet. There was a lot of injuries on his body that he hadn't known about when he had seen Phantom on the screen or when he traveled with him to the Ghost Zone. "I hope I'll be able to fight." Robin muttered as he opened his eyes.

Only to stare directly into the hole where two sets of glowing crimson eyes were watching him from the darkness.

"Oh crap." Robin muttered in surprise as two figures leapt right at him.

Teen Titans

"You!" Slade hollered as he stared up at one of the floating figures in front of him and Batman with hatred shining in his eyes. "How are you here when I saw you die!?" He questioned as he pulled out an anti-ghost bo-staff.

Batman frowned at that confession but pulled out a batarang but kept it hidden under his cape without hesitation as he stared at the two figures as he tried to figure out what possible reason they had for being there and what connection they had to Robin. "Who are you exactly?" He questioned as he stayed prepared for any attack that could come.

The blue skinned figure turned his crimson eyes onto Batman and frowned at the Dark Knight's appearance. "Well if it isn't Batman, what are you doing all the way from Gotham?" He questioned in return. "Though if the brat wonder gave you a call I could understand you being here then."

Batman narrowed his eyes at the voice that he remembered from somewhere but he wasn't sure where. "I'll ask again, who are you?" He wasn't up for games at this moment, not with the city on fire and literally no screams or anything else coming from that direction, as if nothing was left alive there.

The blue skinned ghost smirked as he crossed one arm over his chest and bowed to the two humans in front of him. "I am Vlad Plasmius! I am the most powerful ghost in existence…or should I say half ghost." He stated with a vicious smirk on his face as he looked back up at the two men. "Despite one person's valiant attempt at making me full ghost that is." He said as he stood up fully again. "And this here is my ally Dan Phantom."

Slade glared up at Plasmius before turning and taking a good look at this Dan Phantom, the flaming white hair and the glowing crimson eyes and the matching blue skin that the ghost had. He wore a hazmat suit with white sides, boots, gloves, and a cape. On the middle of his chest was a D with a P in it. "So you recruited another lowly ghost to help you Plasmius? How cowardly can you get?" Slade snarled as he glared at the Halfa. "How did you survive that explosion?" He questioned next. Slade needed to know the answer to that question so he could keep Vlad from pulling it off again when Slade tried to kill him again.

There were a lot of 'again' and Slade was really starting to hate that word with a passion.

Vlad smirked at the question as he looked down at the human in front of him and the Halfa knew that Slade was a human. There was no doubt about it even though the human was powerful in his own right, he still could harm Vlad too terribly without some sort of Ghost weapon at his disposal. "I simply made a clone when you weren't looking. It's not a hard thing to do and Daniel would have learned it if he had joined me when I requested it of him." Vlad said with a frown forming on his face before he out right glared at Slade.

Slade smirked and chuckled up at Vlad in his own humor. "Well if you weren't such a monster and tortured the boy to begin with then I'm sure you would have gotten what you wanted from him. But thanks to that screw up of yours he's mine and I'm not letting you have him!" Slade growled at the end as he ran towards the edge of the building, intent on jumping and smacking the damned half ghost billionaire with everything he had, but he was stopped.

Not by Plasmius, but by Dan Phantom, who was smirking viciously at him as he grabbed Slade by the throat and began to squeeze. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy to attack us and be rid of us?" Dan asked he continued to squeeze. Slade struggled to break away but whenever he tried to punch or kick the other, Dan would just turn that part intangible and the attack would do nothing. "To think you are the one that Danny chose to side with in the end. Though it's not surprising after I found out what Plasmius did to him." Dan sent a scowl at Vlad who scowled right back.

Slade gasped for breath that wasn't coming and his vision began to darken. He felt his grip on his bo-staff falter and fall out of his hands entirely. The grasp on his neck was too much for him and he was going to die at the hands of this ghost that he didn't even know. There was only one thought going through his head at this moment.

'I'm sorry Danny.'

Teen Titans

Robin stared in horror as two people jumped out from the shadows and he couldn't help but curse as he realized who the two people were.

"Cyborg? Beast Boy? What are you two doing?" Robin questioned as the two moved towards him fluidly, something neither of them should have been capable of at that moment, especially Beast Boy whose leg was still injured from being dislocated. The green teen shouldn't be up and moving at all. "Why are you here, what's going on?" He questioned confusedly and worriedly.

"Sorry but Cyborg and Beast Boy are out." The two said as one, their voices sounding weird as they spoke, and large smirks appearing on their faces as well.

"They won't be in for the rest of eternity!" Cyborg spoke as he changed his arm into a Sonic Boom Cannon and blasted it right at Robin.

Robin dodged the attack but his bike was destroyed and his only way of communication with the other two Titans. "I hope Starfire and Raven are close." Robin said to himself as he rolled out of the way of a green rhinoceros that ran into a car, getting its horn stuck.

He continued to dodge the attacks the best he could, but he was getting tired faster and the wounds on his body were screaming in pain as he did as well. He quickly patted the pouches on the Utility belt and eventually found what he wanted, whipping out the glowing green bo-staff. "Now we're talking." Robin muttered with a smirk as he slammed the staff against the ground and used the leverage to jump over the charging rhino and then used it to slam Cyborg in the head and knocking him off to the side. "I don't know who you are but I want you out of my friends right now!" Robin roared as he glared at the two recovering forms of his friends.

Cyborg laughed as he turned both of his crimson eyes onto the Boy Wonder, Beast Boy's own matching eyes joining a moment later. "Do you really think it'll be that easy to get your friends back?" He questioned as he continued to laugh at the boy wonder. "You are just as much of a failure for a hero the second time around as the first. Why are you trying when you're going to die anyways?" The Robotic teen laughed out.

Robin blinked at that and stared in confusion for a long moment. He ended up shaking his head though as he glared at the two. "Guess I'll have to make you leave them then!" Robin shouted as he ran hand into a random pouched and pulled out several little neon green marbles. Robin wasn't sure what it was going to do but he was going to find out. "Take this!" With that he threw them at his two friends who just laughed when the marbles landed at their feet and did nothing.

"What is this? A marble tournament?" Beast Boy asked as he kicked a marble away from him and turned to continue towards Robin, but was stopped when popping sounds sounded around him.

It was a delayed reaction, Robin was sure, but it was still worth it to watch as the marbles released a green gas that wafted up at the two possessed teens and soon both screamed in pain as the gas entered into them through their mouths and noses. Robin watched with wide eyes as two black shadowy like figures were forced out of the two and then vanished.

Cyborg and Beast Boy soon hit the ground, one awake and one unconscious. "Cyborg! Beast Boy!" Robin yelled as he ran over the two, hitting Beast Boy first and checking the Unconscious boy over before running over to the awake Cyborg. "Are you okay?" Robin questioned as he looked at his friend.

Cyborg groaned in pain as he looked up at his friend, blinking continuously as he took in Robin's face with a smile. "So…you got your body…back?" He questioned slowly as he tried to get his mind back under his control. He felt lethargic and tired and ready to go to sleep.

Robin smiled back and nodded his head. "Yeah, I did. But I want to know what happened to you and Beast Boy and what Ghost attacked this time." He stated as he helped his friend sit up and lean against a nearby tree.

Cyborg groaned as he leaned against the tree before looking at his friend and leader. "We don't know what ghost attacked us." He stated as he rubbed at his forehead. "The tower was attacked and the ghost got past the shield and then we couldn't see it on the cameras except glimpses." He explained tiredly but determinedly, looking at Robin with dull and furious eyes. "All I know is that I saw blue, white, and black. Then flames or something burning me. But that's all."

Robin nodded his head in understanding before standing up. "I'm going to go back over to Beast Boy and look his leg over. He's still unconscious so I'm going to see if I can't help him." Robin said as he stood up.

Cyborg nodded his head as he pulled up his arm and tapped onto his communication device. "I'll try and get a hold of Star and Ray. See where they are." He suggested as he tried to do just that.

Robin nodded and then moved over to his unconscious friend and began to look him over again. Beast Boy was shivering heavily and was gasping for breath, his leg looked like it was dislocated again while there were several cuts on his body that hadn't been there before. "We'll have to get Beast Boy back to the Tower as fast as possible. These wounds are too much for just here." Robin called towards Cyborg. "We'll have to do the same for you Cy, all of your tools are there."

Cyborg nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, Starfire and Raven aren't answering their communicators." Cyborg informed as he frowned down at the device implanted into his arm. "They are in the city right?" He questioned as he turned to Robin, who was carefully rotating Beast Boy's leg and popping it back into place.

"Yeah, last I talked to them they were on their way." He answered back, grimacing at the loud pop of Beast Boy's leg returning into place that caused a scream to rip from the boy beneath him and jolt him to consciousness. "Sorry Beast Boy, I had to get it back into place." Robin explained as panicked eyes landed on his face.

Beast Boy growled as he kicked out his good leg at the Boy Wonder, forcing Robin to back up quickly or else get hit. Robin could only stare in surprise and horror as the green skin teen growled threateningly before transforming into the Beast and lunging at him. "Beast Boy! What are you doing!?" Robin shouted out as he leapt out of the way and to the side, just barely dodging the swipes of sharp claws.

Cyborg sat where he was with wide eyes, unsure of what was happening. "BB! Come on dude! Snap out of it!" The mechanical team shouted out as he forced himself to his feet, he wouldn't be able to fight but he could talk.

Beast Boy didn't respond visibly to what they said and instead continued to growl as he ran straight at Robin again, snapping teeth and swiping claws furiously. He continued to lung and both currently sane Teen Titans could see the strain that was being put on the damaged leg. Both knew that if they didn't finish this soon then the leg could either dislocate again or some even worse could happen.

"Any idea on what to do about this or what's even wrong?" Robin shouted towards the still cyborg. "We've got to stop this somehow!"

Cyborg just shook his head. "I don't know! I don't even know what's wrong!" He exclaimed as he watched the Beast snap his teeth dangerously close to Robin's neck.

Beast Boy froze in place suddenly, ears moving around rapidly as his eyes widened in terror. IT was only a second later that he took off running away from the two other teens to leave them standing there in their own surprise and confusion. "What just happened?" Cyborg questioned as he made his way slowly to his friend and leader.

Robin gulped and shook his head in his own confusion. "I have no clue and I have a feeling things are about to get worse." He admitted as he turned to his friend to continue, only to gasp and tackle Cyborg to the ground instead. "Down!"

Cyborg shouted in surprise as he hit the ground and then gasped as he saw a bright green beam fly over him and Robin, slamming into the tree that had been behind them. The tree disintegrated. "What the heck was that!?" He shouted as he tilted his head back to see what had been behind them only for his eyes to widen in surprise.

Starfire floated in the air, hands flaring with green energy but her normally brilliant green eyes were now fully crimson and a devious and ugly smirk played across her lips. "Oops…looks like I missed." She said but her voice seemed to be overlaid with another voice, much like how Cyborg's and Beast Boy's had been. "I'll have to make sure I don't miss a second time." She chuckled lowly as she powered up another attack to throw at the two boys in front of her.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he jumped to his feet and shoved a hand back into a pouch and pulled out the bo-staff, extending it quickly. "Get out of her!" He shouted as he ran towards his teammate.

Starfire's smirk only widened as she flew up into the air where she was out of Robin's reach. "Do you really think I'd fall for that again, let alone the Ecto-gas that you used earlier?" She questioned as she tossed several blasts at Robin, who was dodging the best he could while keeping the attention off of Cyborg.

Robin scowled up at his possessed teammate. "So you're the same ghost from earlier, good to know." He stated as he swung his bo-staff like a baseball bat, hitting Starfire's blast and sending it back at her.

The possessed Tamaranian scowled as she dodged the blast and then used her eye blasts at the ground in front of Robin, sending dirt and rock flying into the boy wonder's face and body. "Don't think just because you stopped me earlier that you can do so again. Especially since that demon couldn't beat me either." She taunted with a smirk on her face.

Robin blinked in confusion at that before something clicked in his mind. There had been only one demon they had faced and there was no way he would be back but that didn't stop his daughter from being a good friend to Robin and the Teen Titans. "What did you do to Raven!?" Robin shouted in anger as he glared at the girl.

Starfire lowered herself to the ground with a cruel smirk on her face and her hands settling on her hips. "Oh was that her name? Raven? Well either way she's not going to be joining you anymore." She chuckled and Robin could barely keep himself from lunging at the girl angrily.

"Where's Raven!?" Cyborg shouted from his place behind a tree, using it to get back to his feet. "What did you do to her?"

Starfire didn't even bother to turn towards where Cyborg's voice came from and instead answered towards Robin. "Well you see I can't possess her like I can possess you lot. Mostly due to her abilities but also because of her lineage…even in the other future I wasn't able to control her like I wanted." Here Starfire's crimson eyes turned into a frighteningly bright color that caused her face to take on a red hue. "So I disposed of her permanently."

Robin and Cyborg both froze in disbelief for long minutes until they both acted instantly. "I'll kill you!" Robin shouted as he took a running leap at the possessed teen and swung his bo-staff at the other viciously.

The girl simply flew into the air with a malicious laugh, getting out of Robin's range easily. "I'm already dead you fool!" She shouted, that overshadow to her voice strengthening. "But if you want to kill this idiotic girl then you can." She offered as she held out her arms with that smirk seemingly never leaving.

Robin scowled at that as he reached into the pouch that held the marbles that he had used on Beast Boy and Cyborg earlier. "I'm not going to kill one of my friends!" He stated angrily as he readied himself. "I'll just knock you out of her instead!"

"How are you going to do that when you're all the way down there?" She questioned with a raised brow and the once vicious smirk turned into amusement instead.

"By bringing you down!" Cyborg shouted as he fired a Sonic Boom.

Starfire's eyes widened as she turned around just in time to get the blast straight to her chest and knocking her out of the air. Robin wasted no time and threw the marbles right where she landed and all they had to do was wait for the smoke to be released and then surround her.

"This isn't over." A rough and deep male voice stated as a shadow with crimson eyes appeared where the smoke still surrounded Starfire. "I'm only an eighth of the power that is out there. There's more to come and I can guarantee that you will not survive it in one piece…if at all." With that the dark shadow disappeared into thin air with a malicious laugh.

Robin gulped at the sound of the laugh before shaking his head and running towards the now visible Starfire, who was groaning lightly already. "Starfire! Are you okay?" He questioned as he slammed down onto his knees next to her, quickly helping her sit up as she struggled.

"I feel as if I was ran over by a hoard of Globsnarbs." She stated as she rubbed at her head and her voice tinged with exhaustion. She took a moment to reorient herself and then looked at Robin with tired eyes. "I do not know how I came to be here."

Robin nodded his head in understanding, ignoring the sound of Cyborg's heavy footsteps behind him getting closer as he spoke to his friend in front of him. "It's okay Starfire, I don't expect you to but I need to know what the last thing you remember is." He said seriously. He didn't bother asking if she was okay again because it was obvious that she wasn't.

Starfire took a deep breath as she tried to remember what the last thing was before everything went black. "I was heading here to meet up and help transport friends Cyborg and Beast Boy back to the tower. I was not far but then a shadow fell over me. I turned to see what it was but everything when dark after that…I woke up here afterwards." She finished with confused eyes.

Robin nodded in understanding before he helped her stand, allowing her to lean on him. "We need to get to the tower and get Fenton Deflectors on again. We can't risk being possessed again." Robin said as he looked at both his friends. Both were terribly injured and exhausted and none of them were in any condition to continue to fight…not to mention two of their friends were missing…one most likely dead.

Cyborg nodded his head in agreement. "It might take a while but we'll have to walk. We don't have any other way to get back to the tower quickly and I don't think Star can fly."

Robin nodded his head in agreement. "We'll have to make due...we'll have to be careful as well. We don't know when we'll be attacked again or even if we will be. That and the city itself is in disarray and chaos…this is going to be a long walk." Robin sighed as he shook his head and turned to begin walking with Starfire on one side leaning heavily against him and Cyborg on the other, limping and struggling to move.

That was when a large shadow and the sounds of engines came from above them. All three looked up to see a large jet of sorts and a boisterous voice called out. "Hey, I got a call from Bats and it looks like he wasn't kidding. You guys are going to need some help and a ride."

Robin could only sigh in irritation as the voice matched a face in his mind. "Oh great, just what we need." He stated sarcastically but was ignored as Cyborg and Starfire gaped up at the ship with wide eyes. "Well, are you going to land and let us in or not Flash?" Robin called.

TeenTitans

He couldn't remember what was happening or how he got where he was. All he remembered was pain and fear and the inability to control his movements. He felt trapped and controlled but he wasn't able to understand why or how.

He had been in a dark place for what seemed as an eternity, causing him to freak and panic at it. It didn't help that he had been freezing cold with what felt like bugs crawling all over his skin as well as pain lynching at his nerves on what seemed a constant basis.

All he wanted was to get away and get out.

So the first chance he got he was out of there. He took his strongest and fastest form and attacked anything that had been near before he had felt the cold returning. The shivering of his body and his senses flaring in danger told him that he needed to flee and to hide. He didn't want to be near whatever was causing the cold because he knew that it would cause pain.

Once he ran though he realized that the cold and danger was all over the place. He was almost surrounded the entire time but he knew that there was a way to avoid them…he'd just have to track it down. It would take time and he would have to be patient, but that was fine, he could be patient. It was something that came with being a predator all the time.

He crawled along the wall of some sort of cave carefully, staying hidden in the shadows, sniffing every few feet to make sure that there was no danger. He wasn't about to be taken by surprise again.

It was his sniffing only a few feet later that he smelt something that sent his blood boiling with excitement but it was pushed down in fear as he remembered his situation.

Hunting right now would not be the best idea, even if his stomach was growling in hunger at the moment, he could not risk being caught.

He moved to continue down and ignore the scent of food but stopped when something flashed in his mind.

He wasn't sure what it was but he had a feeling that he knew this scent…it was important…it was….familiar.

He stood there for a long time trying to figure out what he was going to do for what seemed years. The scent was strong though and the familiarity of it forced him to move towards it and soon he was coming upon a scene that would have had him launching at the vulnerable prey.

Only a flash of blue covering the bleeding thing stopped him and the memory of a warm and comforting smile flashed through his mind. The warmth and comfort of a hand in his own and the patting of his head and kind words.

Whatever this was, was important to him and he couldn't leave it behind. So with careful movement he moved closer to the lump hidden beneath the blue cloth and carefully grabbed it by said blue cloth.

Luckily the cloth seemed to stay attached to whatever was injured and he was able to carry it like a pup, something he was thankful for.

So with his burden in hand he quickly disappeared back into the shadows with the intent to disappear and wait out the chaos that was happening around him.

TeenTitans

A.N. First chapter of the last part of this trilogy is finished. A lot is happening and little is actually known except for what I want you to know.

Also keep in mind that the Beast is the combination of several different animals that were combined after that Chemical spilled onto him.

Many more things will also come into play and don't worry, I'm just going to use the original Justice League characters. So like Superman, Hawkgirl, Superwoman, Flash, John, Green Lantern, and Batman. I probably won't even use all of them either, just to let you know. We'll see.

So review and tell me what you all thought and how hype you are for this to actually be posted now. I can't wait to read them and see what you all think about it!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Gearing Up

Chapter Two

Gearing Up

His vision had darkened entirely and he was unsure of what had happened, but that didn't stop the sudden and harsh meeting with the rooftop of Teen Titans tower any less jarring.

Slade groaned as his vision began to come back and the sounds of battle over him cluttered his hearing. His throat burned and throbbed in pain as he struggled to move, to open his eyes wider to see what was happening. He couldn't stay on the ground, not with the sounds of battle happening over him like they were.

His arms were shaky and unstable but he was able to push himself up anyways. He forced his eyes open and blearily looked around to rooftop in confusion. "Wha…" He gasped out but then coughed, his pained him terribly and he knew he'd be unable to talk for a while.

He blinked quickly to clear his vision and soon he was looking at a sight he had wished he'd never see in his life.

There was a battle of power, cunning, and teamwork happening in front of him. Flashes of attacks and powers blinded him with their intenseness and power. The speed of which all moved with he could barely keep up with and he could tell that the battling group could barely keep up with the pace they were setting up as well.

In simple terms the battle was awe inspiring and gut wrenchingly terrifying all in one.

Slade had only ever heard about the teamwork between Batman and Superman. He had never seen them actually in action. Not even on TV as he hadn't cared for them…his plans didn't involve them after all. That didn't stop him from researching them of course and finding out their secret identities.

But now he regretted that as he watched the two watch each other's backs, moving fluidly and precisely between each other…as if reading the other's mind. The famous red and black capes almost mixing together as they continued to move around both Plasmius and Dan, pushing the two away from Slade and further off of the roof.

Plasmius and Dan were working together as well, clumsily but effectively as they switched back and forth between blasts to land attacks with their fists and feet as well. Their own capes of white connected almost so well that Slade wouldn't have been able to tell where one started or the other ended if it wasn't for the color difference of the inside.

"Why don't you pests just give up already?" Plasmius snarled angrily, shooting out a blast of lightning that Batman dodged away from but blew a hole in the roof they stood atop of. "You're only going to die anyways."

"I wouldn't count too much on that." Superman said as he fired the red beams from his eyes, landing a hit on Plasmius and pushing the half ghost further off of the building. "Batman, to your left."

"Got it." Batman replied as he swung a glowing green bo-staff, slamming the end of it into the side of Dan's head and sending him flying into Plasmius. "You two can't win." He stated as he stood on the edge of the building with the bo-staff held tightly in his hands, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he prepared himself for another attack.

Dan sneered at the two while his eyes flashed in anger. "I've defeated you and your league before…I can do it again." He stated demonically before squaring his shoulders and widening his stance as he took a deep breath.

Slade's eyes widened in horror as he recognized the stance instantly and he moved before he even realized it, hands sliding into the utility belt. He threw two beads that Phantom had given him before they had entered into the Portal what felt years ago. "Out of the way!" Slade tried to yell but only a whisper came out.

Superman heard though and quickly moved himself and Batman out of the way just as the beads flew where they had stood and into a wide open mouth with pointed fangs.

Dan's eyes flew wide open as the beads lodged themselves into his throat and only widened even more as green smoke began to emit from his nose and mouth. He gurgled in pain as he held his throat and clawed at it intermittently. He looked at Vlad as the once billionaire stared at Dan in horror.

Slade smirked as Dan disappeared with a puff of red smoke while Vlad turned to glare at the Justice League members and The Master Mind. "This isn't over." He stated as he eyes glowed horridly. "This is only the beginning." He stated with a smirk and then disappeared.

Only moments later the sounds of engines sounded from above. "Looks like Flash was able to drive here without too much of a problem." Superman said as he looked up at the jet.

Batman scowled at that as he looked at the red caped hero. "You let Flash drive? I'm surprised the jet is even still intact."

Superman just chuckled at that as the jet landed on the roof and the door opened. "Someone ask for a teenage hero delivery?" Flash questioned with a smirk as he walked out of the jet with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg right behind him. "What I miss?" Flash questioned next as he looked at the burnt and battle worn rooftop.

"Another battle you would have been useless in." Batman replied before looking at Robin. "What happened?" He questioned his once upon apprentice.

"They were possessed." The Boy Wonder replied with a scowl. "I had to attack my teammates to save them…most of them."

Batman frowned at that but didn't question it for the moment. Instead he settled a hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed before releasing him and motioning towards the door to the tower. "Let's get inside and fix everyone up. It looks like you three could use it." He stated and watched as the teens walked inside while Superman walked over to a slowly standing Slade.

"What's going on Bats?" Flash questioned with a frown on his face that proved how worried he actually was. "The town is in ruins and I can't see any civilians anywhere. The only movement I saw was the kids walking around, nothing more." He informed seriously.

Batman frowned at the information before sighing and nodding towards the door where Superman had just passed with Slade. "Get inside and we'll talk. Where are the others?"

The speedy hero shrugged his shoulders. "John and J'onn are out in space somewhere. Shayera and Diana have gone off as well…I don't know where. None of them are answering their communicators."

The Dark Knight grunted as he led the other into the tower. "Guess we'll have to handle this on our own." He muttered.

"Fun." Flash said next before he smirked. "We even get to work with Mini Bats! This'll be a great chance to get to know the runt." He stated elatedly with plans to torture Robin as much as possible before the end of the current crisis.

Batman made sure that Flash couldn't see the small smirk on his face. 'Oh Robin, you are in for one hell of a time.'

TeenTitans

Pain.

That was all she knew at the moment. The constant throbbing and painful spasms that wracked through her body as she breathed. Even twitching a finger hurt more than she would have expected.

There was a scent in the air…blood…but with a…familiar scent of musk and ruggedness…it was safe though…warm and surrounding her all around. She wouldn't leave it anytime soon. It was safe and the red eyes wouldn't be able to reach her there.

She whimpered as she remembered the red eyes and the musk seemed to move around her…moving closer to her and that's when she realized she was surrounded by fur. It brushed against her legs and hands with a coarseness she hadn't realized could exist. It was a comfort though and so without a second thought she sunk deep into the coarse fur and the warmth it offered her.

She didn't hear but felt the reassuring growl reverberating through the body surrounding her as she slipped into a deep sleep.

TeenTitans

"So you called on the Justice League to come and help out?" Cyborg questioned as he looked at the three members in front of him while working on the damages to his body once more. He was hoping to have most of his systems at least halfway fixed by the day's end.

Batman nodded his head as he changed the bandages on Robin's body. The wounds had scabbed over but very little else had happened since Phantom had damaged the body. "Yes. The city is in ruins and the fires are still raging. I'm surprised the entire place hasn't fallen to the ground in ash."

Robin grimaced at a particular wound on his arm was wrapped. "Yeah. The real question though is where the civilians and the criminals are as well. I saw the jail and it was in just as much disrepair as the rest of the city."

Slade scowled as he moved to talk but stopped as he coughed harshly before waving off an obviously worried Superman. It was obvious that his throat was inflamed and most likely damaged from the confrontation with Plasmius and Dan. He'd have to use a different avenue of communication to get his point across. With that in mind he walked over to Robin to try and get the boy's attention or even the bat like hero that sat in front of the Boy Wonder.

The Titans ignored the Villain Master Mind as they all worked on fixing up their injuries as Batman began to explain to his two teammates what had been going on the last week since he showed up in Jump City.

Superman just nodded his head at the tale while Flash's jaw hit the floor and was left gaping at the Dark Knight. "You have to be kidding me! Ghosts? Like actual Ghosts with the whole haunting a person and saying Boo?" He questioned incredulously.

Robin turned towards Flash at that with an amused smirk on his face and shook his head. "No, not quite like that." He interceded. "These ghosts are much more dangerous and can cause more damage. They can touch you and kick your ass if you aren't prepared for it. They can disappear and reappear whenever they want and some of their abilities are just insane." He stated as he remembered the wishing ghost.

Batman nodded his head in agreement. "Robin is right. They are some of the most dangerous things I have encountered so far but they also have a sensible mind when talked to. They're smart Flash, so don't underestimate them." He growled out at the red suited hero.

The speedster scowled at Batman before nodding his head in understanding. "Then how are we going to fight them? We don't exactly have the ability to touch them whenever we want like they do after all." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

That was about the time when a loud slap was heard and a yelp. "What do you want!?" Robin exclaimed as he looked at Slade with irritation, rubbing the back of his head.

Slade glared at the boy before making motions with his hands in a rapid fire way, confusing all but three in the room. "He's got what we need?" Flash asked skeptically as he looked Slade over with a critical eye.

Slade looked at the speedster with a curious look while Batman and Robin stared at Flash with equally incredulous looks. "You can read Sign?" Robin asked with wide eyes.

"Of course I can! I like to talk! Even if I don't talk with my mouth I can talk with my hands if I really need to." Flash explained cockily before looking at Slade once more. "So you have ghost fighting equipment at your base huh; will you be able to teach us how to use it?" He questioned next while Batman got back to wrapping Robin's injuries back up.

Slade nodded his head as he signed once more. Flash translated for the rest who couldn't read sign easily. _'Of course. I taught Robin a good amount of techniques that he still uses today. I'll be able to teach the rest of you Neanderthals without too much of a problem…except maybe you.'_

"Not cool dude!" Flash exclaimed as he scowled at the other angrily. "Who the hell are you even? I don't think I've ever seen you or heard of you before." Flash questioned a moment later, suspicion sinking into his eyes and body language.

"He's right. I haven't seen or heard about a man with a mask like yours." Superman cut in as well, obviously prepared to attack Slade if needed to. "Mind telling us exactly who you are and how your mixed up in all of this?"

 _'The name is Slade and I have provided…a challenge for the Teen Titans here. I've also trained Robin in several different forms of Martial arts in the past.'_ Slade stated carefully as he looked at the three Justice League heroes. He'd be able to escape even with red caped hero's x-ray vision, but he would rather have them as allies at the moment than enemies.

"He's the most intelligent and powerful human villain that I've ever had to fight against." Robin easily ruined all of those plans. "I don't know what his aim is or what he really wants but everything he has done has harmed another in one way or another." He explained as he sent a glare to a stoic Slade.

"No kidding." Cyborg said as he stretched out a leg to see how it moved before smiling happily at it before moving onto the other leg. "He's stuck nanobots in our bodies once just so he could keep control of Robin. Just about killed us in the process."

"He has also assisted in the release of a great demon by the name of Trigon." Starfire added in, her head tilted to the side as she too glared at Slade. "It ended with the end of this world and all turned to stone."

"Let's not forget about Terra as well. If he hadn't of preyed on her desire to control her powers then she wouldn't have tried to kill us and ended up turned to stone when she tried to save us at the end." Robin also put in.

"Whoa, so this guy is as bad as Luther huh?" Flash questioned as he came to stand directly in front of Slade with his hands on his hips and a glare that would have put enemies six feet under if it had been on Batman. "Why should we trust you then, huh?"

Batman finished bandaging Robin and went to stand next to Flash, Superman coming up on the other side of the speedster as well, leaving all three to glare at the Master villain. "How do we know that you are here to help us stop these…ghosts?" He questioned stoically. Anger would get them nowhere at this point and they needed all the help they could get.

 _'I want him back.'_ Slade signed angrily as he glared at the Dark Knight, knowing that the bat would know what he meant.

"Who's he talking about?" Flash questioned as he glanced at Batman before returning to Slade. "Who does he want back?"

"His apprentice. A boy by the name of Phantom and the one that took Robin and I into the Ghost Zone so the two could get their bodies back." Batman replied as he frowned at the villain. "He disappeared just as we reappeared here in the human world on the Tower. I'm still unsure of how we got here."

' _I want my Apprentice back. It is getting annoying having to search for him all the time.'_ Slade signed quickly before turning to Robin. _'We will need to work together to take care of Plasmius and that other one as well.'_

Robin scowled at that but looked at the three Justice League members. "What do you guys think? Wanna team up and take care of these two ghosts and find the civilians?" He questioned. A part of Robin wanted no help from them as he wanted to prove that he could handle this but another part of him knew that he needed help. That was the part he listened to at the moment and so he looked at the three people he had grown up knowing as a kid. He needed their help and he needed it desperately as one of his teammates had run off and the other was…

Robin stopped himself from continuing on in that thought and watched as the three Justice league members all shared a glance and then looked back at him and nodded. "We'll help." Superman stated with a smile at Robin. "Besides we couldn't leave one of our own to deal with something so dangerous alone."

Robin smiled and nodded his thanks.

DannyPhantom

"Are you sure you want to do this Skulker?" Ember questioned from her place on the bed, her hair surrounding her in gentle lapping waves of flames while her emerald eyes shined with worry.

Skulker grunted as he finished getting into his suit and getting it back into working order. "Yes…despite everything we have put each other through, despite all the pain and injuries caused, and despite the help I lent Plasmius in destroying his family and hunting him down after he ran…he came and helped us…you and our child when we needed it the most…that is something I will never be able to repay him." He explained calmly and confidently.

Ember frowned but nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then…Desiree will be here with me if anything happens…" She trailed off there as Skulker walked over to her and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips. "Be safe and come back…our child deserves to meet their father after all." She stated with a worried smile on her face.

Skulker smirked as he stood. "Of course I'll be back! I'm the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter after all! Nothing will keep me from returning to you Ember…not even someone like Clockwork would be able to stop me." He informed before turning serious once more and meeting the eyes of the Wishing Ghost. "Keep her safe for me." He stated.

Desiree nodded her head in agreement as she held her hands out. "You know how to phrase it properly…and only this time Skulker will I not intentionally mess with it." She informed seriously.

Skulker nodded his head in understanding. "I wish for you to protect Ember and the child with everything you have until I have returned to do so myself."

"So you have wished it…so shall it be." Desiree stated as her energy began to form around the three of them. "Now, be gone Skulker and do what you must." She ordered.

Skulker nodded and soon took off from his Island. "Now to gather some allies in this." Skulker decided as he took off in the direction of some of the most well-known and powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

Teen Titans

Slade stalked back and forth on top of Titan Tower as the rest of the group were downstairs talking about how to better handle the situation and how to get to Slade's lair without being detected.

The master villain knew that the talks were necessary, as were the plans, but he was impatient and anxious to get started. He wanted to find his student…his apprentice…his son he quietly admitted to himself, and bring him back to where he belonged.

Slade remembered when he had first found Phantom. A scrawny teenager covered in what seemed to be blood and green glowing goo, screaming as electricity ran over his skin and apparently through him. He remembered forcing that same boy to stand and follow him and then how he had carried the teen to his lair when it was obvious the boy was too weak to go much further.

He had been impressed to see the boy continue to fight to live and continue on despite his injuries. He became awed by the boy once he had gotten the full story and then protective once he realized the hell the child had gone through. He had never felt like that before, not with Terra nor Robin.

Slade huffed as he stopped and looked out towards the still burning city, obviously done by a ghost since most of the buildings were still standing even though they were burning viciously for hours. He was sure that Phantom would have been able to tell him how that was possible and then how to stop it if he was here now.

But the boy wasn't there at the moment. He was somewhere that Slade couldn't get to him because the Master didn't know where he was. He needed to find the boy before something happened to him.

"You will see him again." A voice intoned from behind him, causing Slade to whip around with the ecto-bo-staff in hand. "I have come to inform you that Danny Phantom is safe and protected where he is at the moment."

Slade blinked at the purple robed ghost in front of him. The blue skin, red eyes, the strange staff that resembled a sort of clock. Then he watched as the youthful form of the ghost changed into that of a ground man. He recognized this ghost from descriptions that Phantom had given him before. Then he registered the weight against his chest and looked down at a gear like medallion that held a CW on it. 'Clockwork…the ghost that is the guardian of Phantom.' Slade thought as he glared at the ghost.

Clockwork smirked at the human in front of him as he floated over to the edge of the tower, his form changing into an old man. "I have come to inform you that there is a decision in the time line that will affect what will happen to Danny." He stated as Slade came to stand beside the ghost cautiously.

Slade looked out over the land once more, taking in the fact that everything seemed frozen while he was still able to move. Obviously this was what Phantom meant when time stopped when Clockwork appeared. 'Must be serious if he's here as well. That's the only reason he ever showed himself to Phantom in the human world.'

"I cannot tell you exactly what will happen but I can assure you and give you advice that will help with what is coming." Clockwork said, not completely unaware of what was going on in the man's head. "Phantom is safe and is traveling on a path that is needed for him to become stronger and able to handle the battles that are coming. Battles that will decide the fate of both the Human world and the Ghost Zone." Clockwork changed into the youthful child again as he continued. "He will return once he has gained his powers back at full strength and when his allies are ready to attack."

Slade nodded his head in understanding, going to speak but stopped when his throat throbbed at the attempt.

"Your voice will return in time…when it is most needed…but for now know that revenge can be sweet but will destroy all…while love can be bitter but save all." Clockwork explained as he changed into an adult. "Do not forget that when the time comes to make a very important decision…exactly how important is Danny Phantom to you Slade?" With that everything seemed to slow and then the medallion disappeared from his chest and the Time ghost was gone.

'What did he mean?' Slade thought as he watched the flames flicker once more and the waves lap at the shore down below. 'And why does he want to know exactly how important Phantom is to me…does it really hold that much importance to what is going to happen?'

"Slade! We need to get going." Robin called from the roof entrance. Slade just nodded as he looked at the city one more time before turning around and following the Boy Wonder back down into the tower.

'Phantom…I will find you…my son.' Slade thought as he listened to the plan that the group had come up with to get to his lair and his Ghost weapons.

DannyPhantom

"Are you sure of this Skulker?" Technus questioned as he looked the hunter over. "We know of the power that Plasmius holds, we cannot be going against him lightly."

Skulker scowled at his old friend angrily. "OF course I know that! I'm the one who knows that man the best after all! But he's done enough! He's hurt enough!" He stated irritably.

"But you have always wanted the ghost child on your wall and now you want to help him?" The white haired ghost questioned with a raised brow. "What is up with that?"

Skulker growled as he glared at the other before smirking and holding out his arm and pointing his gun at the technology ghost. "Either help me or I'll be hunting you from now on Technus."

Technus cringed at that thought before sighing and nodding his head. "Fine, who else are you going to get in on this? Not many will want to help save the ghost child due to all the trouble he had caused us in the past."

Skulker nodded his head in understanding before a smirk slid over his face. "Despite all the enemies that the Ghost child had…he also had many allies. All of which I know of and shall go and get. You will be getting the others that have gone against him and convince them to join in this fight…if they don't want to tell them that the fate of the Ghost Zone is at stake if we don't." He added in thoughtfully.

Technus nodded as he led the hunter out of his lair. "Where shall we meet and what time?"

"We'll meet at Plasmius's portal in a few hours. Bring as many as you can." Skulker stated as he took off.

Technus sighed as he watched the hunter take off for several moments before he too disappeared into the Ghost Zone. There was a lot to do with so little time to do it in.

DannyPhantom

 _"Mommy!" A little raven haired boy shouted out in glee as he ran towards a crimson long haired woman in a blue hazmat suit. "Did you see!? I jumped really high from the swings and I landed perfectly! Just like you taught me!" He exclaimed happily as he flew into the woman's open arms._

 _The woman laughed happily as she held the little boy in her arms. "Yes Danny! You did perfectly! You're a natural at the Martial Arts dear! You'll be a great fighter one day!" Maddie Fenton praised as she hugged her child close to her, laughing along with her son._

 _Danny smiled happily as well. He had always loved his mother and wanted to do anything and everything with her. That was how he had started Martial Arts training. It was because he had seen his mother practicing and had begged her to teach him. He only ever used it in training though, never in real life. "Can we get some ice cream mommy?"_

 _Maddie smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "It is kinda hot out so let's go and get some to cool off. Then how about we go and check on Daddy and Jazzy?" She questioned next._

 _"Yeah! We can get them some ice cream too!" Danny exclaimed excitedly as he knew both his father's and sister's favorite flavors. He couldn't wait to surprise them._

 _"That's a great idea Danny. Come on, let's go and get that ice cream then." The mother said happily as she set the boy back onto his feet and then took his hand in her own._

 _"Yay! Ice cream! Ice Cream! Ice cream!" Danny sang happily as he walked with his mother down the street, eager to get some ice cream._

 _Mother and son laughed and chatted as they walked but both were forced to stop when several men stepped in front of them. The all wore black suits with black sunglasses with the same military buzz cut. "Are you Madeline Fenton?" One man questioned stoically._

 _"Uh…may I ask who's asking?" She questioned warily. She had pulled Danny behind her and was holding him there so that he would be hidden somewhat._

 _"My boss wants you to come with us." He explained with a freezing smile. "We have business with one Vlad Masters."_

 _"If you have business with Vlad then that doesn't involve me. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." Maddie stated coldly as she turned to walk away with Danny but was stopped by more men behind her and then she saw that she was surrounded on all sides._

 _"I'm afraid that you aren't going anywhere."_

 _Danny could only stare in horror as his mother was rushed and he was ripped away from her._

TeenTitans

A.N. So second chapter done. What do you guys think so far? Good or bad? Wonderings what is going on exactly and how it'll all end….well so am I! Nah joking I got a plan. So review and tell me what you guys thought! Can't wait to hear!


	3. Learning a Lesson

Chapter Three

Learning a Lesson

 _"I'm afraid that you aren't going anywhere."_

 _Danny could only stare in horror as his mother was rushed and he was ripped away from her. "Mommy!" The boy yelled as he struggled against the man holding him too tightly by the arm._

 _"Danny! Let him go you monsters!" Maddie yelled as she fought against her own capturers. "Let go!" She yelled as a man threw her into a headlock. She forced her body upwards and then slammed down and throwing the man over her shoulder and onto the ground. She then transitioned into a mule kick and slammed her feet into another man's face that had come up behind her again._

 _Danny watched his mother for a moment before turning towards the man behind him and glaring up at him. "I SAID LET GO!" He yelled as he grabbed the wrist of the man and pressed viciously down on the pressure point there, causing the man to yell out in pain and released Danny._

 _The boy then slammed his fist into the place where no man should be hit. The man squealed like a little girl as his hands went to his crotch and then fell to the ground. Danny quickly turned back towards his mother and ran towards her. "Let go of me!" Maddie yelled as two men converged on her and grabbed and arm each and then twisted them behind her and then proceeded to knock her feet out from underneath her so she was on her knees._

 _"That's my mommy!" Danny shouted as he ran at the two men and quickly remembered all of the lessons his mother had given him in martial arts. He squared his shoulders and spaced his legs and then he kicked high up in the air and nailed the man in the thigh viciously. The man shouted in surprise as he released his grip on Maddie, allowing the woman to spin on his knees to untwist her other arm and nail her other capturer in the gut that knocked the air out of him._

 _"Danny! Run now!" the mother shouted as she spun on the ground and tripped several of the other men onto the ground before jumping to her feet._

 _"No! I want to help!" Danny shouted as he dodged a swipe from another man and then another. He bobbed and weaved desperately to avoid capture and would kick the men in the shins or punch them in the crotch when he got the chance. "I won't leave you mommy!"_

 _Maddie growled angrily as another man made a grab for her baby but was stopped as a rock that she had picked up and threw hit him in the face. "Danny! Run and get help! I don't care who but go and get help!" She yelled as she dodged a swipe._

 _Danny paused for a second at the order as eh registered it, knowing that getting help would be the smart idea but the fear of leaving his mother terrified him more. That pause though was his downfall as he was grabbed by the scruff of his shirt and cold metal met with the side of his head as a click caused Maddie to pause and glare at the man holding her son._

 _"Now you'll come quietly or I'll kill the boy right here and now." The man that spoken to Maddie stated with a serious look._

 _Maddie glared as she stood up straight and held her hands up. "Let him go and I'll go quietly."_

 _"No." The man replied easily and without thinking on it. "He'll go with us as insurance. If you step one foot out of line…well…I'm sure you can imagine what'll happen." HE said with a chuckle._

 _Danny scowled at the man angrily as he lifted his arms into the air and slid out of his shirt before pivoting on his heels and slamming his fists into the crotch just above him. The man had no chance to react as it all happened in a matter of seconds and he was forced to the ground where Danny quickly slammed his fist into the man's face that knocked him backwards to the ground._

 _Maddie meanwhile had taken out the rest of the men with ease now that her son had taken care of the biggest threat. "Danny! Oh thank god you're alright!" She exclaimed as she scooped up the shirtless boy into her arms._

 _"Mommy! I'm happy you're okay too!" Danny squealed as he wrapped his arms around his mother's neck._

 _"Oh my little hero."_

 _DannyPhantom_

"So I see…you've been a hero since you were a child." A soft velvety voice spoke from next to him.

Danny blinked as he came to- at least in a sense- as he looked around the hazy surroundings that showed the scene of him and his mother after that ambush. The men had been taken away and charged with assault and then spent a year in prison. They hadn't come after the pair again.

Danny blinked in confusion as he remembered the incident, something that had happened so long ago that it had faded away into nothing more than a memory. But now…he blinked again as he looked to his right to see who had spoken.

"Nocturne?" He questioned as he looked at the night sky ghost that held the purple rams horns on his head and the glowing red eyes. "Is this a dream then?"

Nocturne chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "Not quite…this is deep in your limbic system, the part of your brain that holds, control, and sorts your memories." He explained as he waved a hand out in front of him to make a point. "Clockwork has asked me for a favor and no one ever refuses the Master of Time."

Danny nodded his head slowly as he tried to regain something…what he was trying to regain was something he wasn't sure on and it confused him greatly. "Why…are you here?" He questioned next as the scene in front of them changed to a black landscape that held white willow trees and grey skies.

Nocturne walked around the landscape and took in the scenery with his hands behind his back. "I am here to…guide you." The dream ghost said with a sneer on his face. "The Time Master has asked me to lead you through certain memories…that'll help with a difficult decision you'll be faced with…" Nocturne scowled as he turned back towards the Halfa. "That's what that meddlesome Time Master told me."  
Danny nodded slowly as his mind began to fog over again and the landscape around them began to disappear and he began to fall backwards into a dark void. "Am…I…going to remember…something….else?" He whispered out.

"But of course, that is why I'm here and why you are going to go through these memories in the first place. So let's enjoy your past together…Danny Phantom."

DannyPhantom

 _"Sam! Dash, leave her alone!" A six year old boy shouted as he glared at the much bigger blonde boy in front of him._

 _"Danny, stay out of this. She started it when she called me stupid." Dash stated to his raven haired friend with a frown. "I'm just getting even with her."_

 _"Yeah, and then what? She goes after you again and then you go after her and then so on! Mommy told me that you can't get revenge or you'll just be as bad as them." Danny stated sternly as he looked at his play date friend. "Do you really want to be like Tyler?" He questioned as he referenced the local bully of the playground._

 _Dash frowned at the mention of Tyler. He wasn't scared of the other but the bully was still stronger than Dash and would constantly push him and his friends to the ground regularly. "Fine." With that Dash walked off in a huff towards his best friend Kwan._

 _Danny smiled at that before turning to Sam who was sitting on the ground running her hands through her hair that had bits of gum in it. "You okay Sam?" Danny questioned as he looked at her gummy hair. "Besides the gum."_

 _Sam glared up at her friend and shook her head. "I can't get it out." She stated glumly as she tugged fruitlessly at her hair._

 _"Well, let's go and get my mommy then, she'll know what to do! She always knows what to do!" Danny said as he held out his hand towards her to help her to her feet. "Come on, she's right over there!"_

 _Sam nodded as she struggled with the gum in her hair. "Stupid Dash, he put gum in my hair! He's so mean!" She exclaimed as tears stung at the corner of her eyes._

 _"Well you shouldn't of called him stupid. That's mean too!" Danny chastised back with a frown on his face._

 _"Well he is!" Sam defended herself as a few tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"That doesn't mean you can be mean. Being mean just means you're hurting someone and that you could make them cry. That's bad, just like what you did to Dash and then what he did to you." Danny stated fiercely. "You should apologize to Dash and then he'll apologize to you. Then we can all play together again."_

 _Sam pouted at her friend before nodding her head in understanding as they came to stand in front of Mrs. Fenton and Mrs. Mason. Both women instantly exclaiming over the condition of the girl's hair._

 _TeenTitans_

The pain had faded some, her powers working overtime to heal all that it could, though she knew that the damage inflicted would take some time to heal. So she slipped back into meditation as the furry body protecting her from the cold and danger lurking outside of its comforts.

The fur was purring softly and that helped her slip into a deep meditation where it was dark and warm and calming.

 _The Darkness was a welcome escape as the pain faded and peace entered her mind. There was no red eyes here, no malicious laughter, no pain ripping through her body, no constant terror that it would all come back and she would have no control._

 _She drifted in the darkness for what seemed to be years before something began to claw at her calmness, startling her to take everything that had happened back in._

 _How she had gone searching for Beast Boy and Cyborg but was intercepted by that ghost that looked scarily like Phantom. How he had possessed her and was flying her to fight against her friends and destroy them._

 _She remembered forcing the ghost from her body as he had said that he would rip out the throat of Robin by using Beast Boy's Beast form. She had force it out with a massive will that had all but exhausted her and left her body in pain._

 _The ghost hadn't even bothered to try and repossess her and instead hit her with a red beam that tore into her left shoulder and then slammed more attacks into her that left gaping wounds all over her body._

 _She had fallen into an alley and was left there to die. She doesn't know what happened after that, only that she was now in the embrace of something incredibly furry and warm that purred. She wouldn't fight it though and allow it to keep her safe for the time being as she healed herself and came back from wherever she had been._

 _Then there was that sound again. A guttural roar that ran a shiver up and down her spine. The sound of claws clacking on a nonexistent floor echoed around her as the roaring got closer…or was she moving towards it…it was hard to tell sometimes in the mindscape as she was._

 _A roar sounded again and this time she had to cover her ears as she had apparently arrived to the point where the creature was. Once the roar faded away she reached out to see if she could feel anything but was stopped by a solid surface, a wall she would guess, that blocked her from the creature. The clacking of claws was even louder as the beast walked around and moved and she could even hear it run its claws against the walls._

 _She gulped as she began to move along the wall hoping to find a door or something to get inside. She didn't know why she wanted to get in but she wanted to and knew that it was important that she did. So she continued to move along the wall and continued to feel and feel and feel._

 _It felt like hours later and she still hadn't found a door to where the beast was. It was still howling and roaring and clawing inside and she felt like she was running out of time. She didn't understand why or what exactly was going on but she knew it was bad. That whatever had happened to her and this beast was bad. She needed to get in there now!_

 _She hit the wall as she cried out in frustration. She blinked in surprise only a second later as the wall seemed to fall out from under her and she fell into a black room but she was able to see things now. She saw her grey hands and the dark fabric of her outfit and the blue of her cloak. She blinked as she looked at her limbs before she looked up to see a green beast prowling around the room and growling low in its throat._

 _She stared for a long time as she began to remember exactly what had happened and who she was. The beast roared again and Raven stared up at the green furred being and gasped as she remembered the one person who held that form…the one person who had saved her from Adonis and had saved and protected her again from that demon that had tried to possess and then kill her._

 _"Beast Boy." She whispered as she sat there and stared at her friend. The Beast swung its head towards her at her voice and growled. Raven stayed where she was, frozen in place due to fear and horror as her friend sprinted at her with his teeth bared and a growl resonating in his throat. She covered her face with her hands and prepared for the worst to happen._

 _Only for her to feel a deep warm breath to wash across her face instead. Raven looked up at Beast Boy with confusion and surprise as he looked at her with a tilted head, breathing deeply as he watched her. "Beast Boy?" she questioned as she reached out towards him with a tentative hand._

 _The Beast sniffed it before he nuzzled against with a rumbling purr. "Beast Boy…what happened to you?" Raven questioned as placed her other hand on his head and made him look into her eyes. Beast's eyes were a deep obsidian and were cold and primal. Nothing like the warm forest green that Beast Boy's eyes normally were. "Can you even hear me?" She questioned worriedly as she rubbed circles on his cheek with her thumbs._

 _A low growl was her answer as he nuzzled one of her hands and a little warmth appeared in his eyes. Still dark with primal rage but she could see her friend within now. "That's good. I'm glad you're okay." She said with a little smile as the Beast moved around and wrapped his body around her. "We'll get through whatever is happening." She said as she curled up into his side and laid her head on his side as he laid his head on his clawed hands. "We'll get you back to normal Beast Boy…I promise." With that Raven fell asleep curled up with the Beast in the mind as she was in the real world._

 _DannyPhantom_

 _"Danny! What are you doing back there?" Sam called from ahead with Tucker standing next to her. "If we don't hurry we won't have enough time to finish our homework and watch the new horror movie!"_

 _Danny smiled as he nodded his head and finished tying his shoe. "Sorry but I had to tie my shoe Sam. I don't need to be tripping on the laces when I already trip over air." He replied easily as he ran and caught up with his two friends._

 _"Yeah, no kidding. Hey Danny, better watch out for that crack in the ground or you'll trip over it." Tucker stated as he pointed down at the ground._

 _Danny gawked as he pretended to trip over said 'crack' and almost hit the ground. "Whoa! That was close!" He theatrically wiped his forehead of imaginary sweat._

 _Sam rolled her eyes as she continued to walk while the two boys were laughing behind her. "I can't believe you two! Why am I friends with you again?" She questioned as she stopped and turned around to glare at the two boys._

 _"Because you love us!" The two chorused easily before they were laughing again._

 _"Whatever!" She yelled as she threw her hands into the air and a smile on her face, amused at the antics of the two boys. "Let's go before it gets too late and we miss out on that movie you promised Danny." Sam said as she turned to continue walking with the two boys following behind her. Sam had taken only a few steps forward when a black suburban came to a screeching halt next to her and she was pulled into the car with a scream._

 _"Sam!" Danny yelled as Tucker stood there in horror and confusion as the car took off with a squeal of tires. "Who were those people!? Why did they take Sam!?" Danny yelled out in anger and worry as he looked at where the car had taken off._

 _Tucker still hadn't moved and Danny knew that his friend was in shock at what just happened. "We gotta call the police now!" Danny exclaimed as he grabbed the other by the hand and pulled him away from the road and closer to one of the buildings they had been passing as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Come on Tuck, snap out of it. Sam is going to need us to get help as soon as possible." He stated just as the operator picked up and soon Danny was explaining the situation calmly and clearly for the operator to know what had happened._

 _Danny Phantom_

 _"This is all your fault you awful boy!" Mrs. Mason yelled at Danny as he kept his shoulders hunched and head bowed at the distraught mother's accusation. "If she hadn't been with you then my Sammy would be safe at home right now!" She screeched and then a loud slap resounded in the police station where everyone was at the moment._

 _Danny blinked in shock as he stared at the wall where his head had turned from the mother's hand connecting with his cheek. His cheek was already pulsing red and stung terribly but Danny didn't do anything but turn back to her with sad eyes while the police and her husband pulled her away from him while another officer came to stand in front of him._

 _"Are you alright?" He questioned as he bent over slightly with a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny just shook his head in the negative and the officer smiled sadly at him. "I figured as much but don't let her get to you. She's a worried mother and she's going to blame whoever she wants to try and keep herself from panicking." He explained._

 _Danny just nodded his head in understanding. "You'll be able to find her…right?" He questioned a second later as he looked over where Tucker was being comforted by his mother and father before looking back at the officer. His own parents had yet to arrive but he had been told that they were on their way. He hoped the redness on his cheek would be gone by the time they arrived._

 _The officer nodded his head with a confident smile. "You got a great look at the type, color, and model of the car along with the license plate number. We've already got the suspect and his crew surrounded at the moment. She'll be back here with her parents within hours." He stated and Danny smiled at that. "It's thanks to you and your quick thinking and memory. Without it we would have taken a lot longer to track her down and get her back."_

 _Danny blushed at that as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just did what my mom told me when I get into a situation. I have to stay calm and take in all details so I know how to judge the situation." He explained._

 _The officer nodded his head happily at that. "Not many would think an eighth grader would be able to do that. Not many eighth graders would be able to do that. So feel proud that you were able to help your friend. I know I'm proud of you and I'm sure your parents will be proud as well."_

 _Danny smiled a little wider at that just as the doors to the prescient burst open and one Maddie Fenton made her appearance with a frantic look on her face and Jack right behind her. "Danny!" She screamed as she noticed her son and ran over to him, sweeping him into her arms. "Oh my baby boy, are you okay? Did they touch you? Did you have to fight again?" She questioned worriedly as she checked him over and noticed the red now light purple of his cheek. "What happened to your cheek?"_

 _Danny shrugged his shoulders at that as he glanced over at Mrs. Mason. "Nothing really mom. I tried to get to Sam and one of the guys back handed me before I could do anything. I was able to see the license plate and the type and model of the car though. They said they'll be able to bring Sam home soon." He explained easily as he hugged his mom again. "They took her and I wasn't able to do anything to save her."_

 _"Oh baby." Maddie said as she hugged him close to her again. "It'll be okay. You did what you could and you did it amazingly." She said happily as Jack was talking to a Police officer about what had happened and when they'd be able to take their son home._

 _"I just want Sam to be okay." Danny muttered tiredly as he leaned heavily against his mother. It had been a long evening for him and Tucker and he couldn't even imagine how Sam was doing at the moment._

 _"She will be honey, she will be." Maddie assured her son and kissed him on top of the head._

 _Later that night Sam was returned to her parents in one piece and uninjured._

 _DannyPhantom_

"You acted fast that time." Nocturne said as he looked at the groggy boy in front of him. He had always thought that Phantom was rather childish and idiotic whenever he had faced the boy but now he wondered if the boy had just been confused on how to act with his new powers. "It has shown that you knew what you needed to do and how to get it done the quickest."

"Hmm, Sam needed help." Danny muttered tiredly as he stood in front of Nocturne with half lidded eyes. "I didn't have my powers at the time so I had to get help…had to get someone to get her back for us." He explained as he rubbed at his eyes like a little kid.

Nocturne nodded his head. "So you asked for help when you couldn't do something yourself. Smart…intelligent even." He complimented. "Why didn't you rat out that woman? The one that had slapped you and told your mother about it?"

Danny shrugged at that. "She was upset…she didn't have something to blame so she blamed me because she was upset…there was only so much I could do at the time and letting her blame me was what I could do."

"So you gave up comfort for scorn to make someone else feel better. So soft hearted Phantom." Nocturne mocked as he circled the child slowly. "Do you know why you are dreaming of your past by now?" He questioned with hooded eyes.

Danny shrugged as he yawned. "Cause Clockwork told you to make me dream." He stated as darkness began to enclose on him again. He could feel his body falling backwards as Nocturne sent an exasperated look at him.

"Child, we are going to be here for an eternity if you do not use that brain you have and get your act together." He stated in annoyance. "Now sleep and remember."

TeenTitans

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Flash exclaimed as he looked at Slade's lair, taking in the _twenty_ screens that showed different parts of the currently burning city above them. "How has no one realized that this is down here?"

"Because he's Slade. He's made it to where no one would even notice that a large part of the sewer system has been remodeled and retrofitted to be an evil lair." Robin stated with a scowl on his face as he walked over to the door that would lead to the Ghost Portal and all the Ghost weapons in the lair.

"Someone's Snarky today." Flash said with a raised brow.

"He's lost two of his teammates and the other two are still injured but have to fight while working along with his worst enemy…I think I'd be testy too." Superman stated as he watched Batman follow Robin into the next room. "Right now though we need to focus and figure out where the civilians are all being held. Let Slade and Batman handle the ghost part of this."

"Right, so where would a ghost hide hundreds if not thousands of people in a city without us ever seeing them once as we went through the city?" Flash questioned a moment later.

"Despite what Robin thinks, the city isn't just on top of a sewer system." Cyborg said as he came up to the two with Starfire right behind him. "Jump City is actually situated on top of catacombs of sorts that lead deep into the earth." He explained calmly.

"Tunnels underneath the city with ghosts taking it over and hiding civilians there to be used for whatever nefarious plot they have." Flash said as he looked at Superman with wide eyes. "This is a horror movie and the heroes never come out of these kind of things alive!" He exclaimed with horror.

"Dude." Cyborg said with a frown. "We've been dealing with these things for a while now and really…these ghosts aren't actually all that scary. They have weird powers and are dead but otherwise…they might as well be humans like us with weird powers or mutations." He explained calmly. "There are good ghosts and bad ghosts, both we've met within the past few months."

"Cyborg is correct. These ghosts are not as terrifying as you are making them out to be." Starfire put in as well with a small smile. "Some have been fun to speak with and understand. Though Phantom is the one we have not come to understand as well as we have each other."

"I see. But these Catacombs…could you possibly lead us down to them?" Superman questioned as he got the conversation back on track.

"Yeah sure. It wouldn't be hard to get down there either. We're close to the original entrance to the catacombs and I have the maps already downloaded into my gear so we should be able to navigate pretty easily." Cyborg explained somewhat excitedly. He'd be working with Superman and the Flash for crying out loud! What more could a young super hero could ever want?

"That's good to know, best part is if I go with you guys! I'll do recon for you guys and you can lead me down the catacombs and where you think the civilians are. With my speed I'll be able to fly through the tunnels and find them faster than anyone." Flash stated with a confident smirk.

"I'll head down as well. My speed might not be as fast as Flash but with my x-ray vision I might be able to spot them just as quickly." Superman stated with his own smile. "This way we'll cover even more ground than before."

"Sounds like a plan." Cyborg said as he nodded in agreement.

"Shall I go down as well?" Starfire questioned as she tilted her head. "Shall I head down as well and search?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Flash said easily while Cyborg frowned but nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll stay here and guide you guys through the tunnels. I'll have trackers on you so I can keep track of you guys." He explained as three trackers jumped out of his fingertips and attached to the three heroes. "Make sure you keep in contact and check in frequently when you go down."

"You aren't going anywhere without some of these." Batman stated as he threw three belts at the catacomb group. "Those are Fenton Deflectors, created by the late Fentons. These'll keep ghosts from possessing you." He explained as Robin and Slade came out with similar belts on and several other things as well. "While you guys look for the civilians, we're going ghost hunting for those two we fought earlier."

"So you're going after Masters with Slade?" Cyborg asked Robin with a raised brow. "Seriously, going ghost hunting with our worst enemy? Is it really a good idea?"

"I don't know." Robin admitted but then smirked as he tilted his head at the bat crusader. "Besides, I have Batman on my side and we all know that he never loses." The two exchanged smirks before turning back towards the adults of the group. "So, we going to head out or what?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, we're going." Batman said as he glanced at Slade and then Robin. "The two of you know this place better than I do, so lead on. The rest of you be safe going down into the catacombs. We don't know if the civilians are really there or not but there's a chance that more ghosts are there as well. So be cautious and do not get over confident." He said the last part to Flash with a pointed look.

"What? I'm never over confident." Flash said incredulously but was rewarded with a scoff. "Okay whatever. Let's get going kiddies, those civilians aren't going to save themselves."

"Be safe Robin." Starfire said to her friend as she and Cyborg walked with the two Justice League members.

"You as well Starfire." Robin said as he watched his friends leave and then turned to Batman and Slade. "Where do you want to start?"

Slade looked at the two with a critical eye before forming hand signs. _'Where we last saw him before this all started.'_ He signed quickly. _'Where he held Phantom and where we thought he had died. We go to Masters' mansion.'_

DannyPhantom

"So this is everyone that we could get?" Skulker questioned as he looked over the group of ghosts that were floating, flying, or gliding in front of him towards the portal that would lead to the human world.

"Yes, this is everyone who was willing to come and help the ghost brat or to keep the ghost zone safe." Technus replied as he too looked over the group. "I have to say that there are a lot more than I thought would show up." He admitted.

Skulker nodded his agreement. "This should be plenty to help that brat…and to take down Plasmius once and for all." He stated as he looked out to all the hundreds of ghosts that were ready to enter into the human world and fight for Danny Phantom and their home. "Listen up you lot!" Skulker shouted as he got all of their attention.

"We're heading into the human world here soon to fight Vlad Plasmius and help that Ghost Brat!" He announced and everyone remained quiet at that. "I don't know exactly what we're up against or who! All I know is that the Master of Time, Clockwork interfered and that's enough reason for us to get involved in this and stop Plasmius!"

The crowd became restless at that before quieting at Skulker's raised hand. "Because of this I wouldn't blame any of you for backing out now." He waited and when no one left he continued with a vicious grin. "Alright then, let's get out there and destroy Plasmius and help that infernal Ghost Brat!" With that he turned and charged at the portal entrance with all the other ghosts right behind him.

DannyPhantom

A.N. So I got another chapter done! Forgive me for not getting it out sooner but I've been busy at work and then sick and then some of the other stories I've been working on as well. I'm sorry it took so long! I'll try and kick them out faster but don't hold your breath for that. I hope you guys review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what not. Until next time you guys!


	4. Traversing the Catacombs

Chapter Four

Traversing the Catacombs

Skulker came to a screeching halt as a glowing blue shield appeared in front of the portal. He scowled at the shield as the rest of the ghostly army came to a screeching halt and then waited to see what was happening.

"Where do you all think you're going?" A figure appeared directly in front of the portal. They wore a snowy white cloak with the hood pulled up to cover their face with a clasp in the shape of an hour glass holding it closed. Nothing else could be seen of the figure due to the cloak.

"We're heading to the human world to help the one known as Danny Phantom face Vlad Plasmius." Skulker stated with a growl to his voice.

"Plasmius has caused too much damage and has to be stopped before he truly tears the two worlds apart." The figure stated calmly as a hand covered in a black fingerless glove appeared and summoned what seemed to be a glowing green portal that showed Vlad standing in front of a burning earth before flicking to show a desolate ghost zone. "But to stop him you must be able to unite together with the one known as Phantom. To do so…you must have similar reasons to unite…so what reasons do you have to help the one known as Phantom and to fight against Plasmius?"

The crowd of Ghosts all began to mutter among each other trying to figure out what the figure wanted. "And if we don't give you a good enough reason?" Pandora spoke up as she gripped onto her spear tightly, her horse neighing in agitation.

"Then you shall not pass." The figure stated simply as the shield seemed to grow even brighter. "All of you are needed to face what shall happen on the other side of this portal before it gets much worse." They explained as another portal appeared with all the ghosts passing through the portal before changing to them being blasted away from said portal. "If you cannot all pass then none shall. So you all must be able to agree on one, a single reason, to go and help on the other side. Now the question is…what reason will you all agree on to tell me?"

The entirety of the make shift Ghost Army were stunned Silent.

TeenTitans

 _"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned as she woke up from her sleep, still curled up in the green fur of her friend. She could tell that some time had passed and that her body was healing at an accelerated rate due to her trance. Her friend on the other hand though._

 _The growling purr that answered her call was answer enough on how Beast Boy was doing. Still feral and savage. She was unsure of how to make him return to his original form and return to a civil personality. She was wondering what had even happened to him to cause such a change in the boy she knew._

 _"Are we in a safe place in the real world?" She questioned aloud as she left thoughts of Beast Boy's situation for the moment. She was startled by the growl emitted lowly, a comforting sound and nuzzle to her cheek. Raven smiled as she rubbed at the head of the Beast. "I'll take that as a yes."_

 _The Beast continued to purr and growl as Raven contemplated on what to do and where she would need to go once she was healed enough to actually move. She needed to find her friends and find a way to return Beast Boy back to his more civil mind. She'd need to find out what had happened to him to be able to return him._

 _"Just a little bit longer Beast Boy and I'll be able to move." She muttered as she closed her eyes and concentrated on healing._

 _TeenTitans_

"Alright, go left now make a right." Cyborg spoke into the come as he watched the dots make turns. "You're in a new area now Flash, so keep going. I'll let you know if you go in a circle."

 _"Got it!"_ Flash replied as he ran carefully through the catacombs. _"How are you doing over there Sups?"_

 _"Good I guess. I can't see through the walls clearly but I see enough to get a gist of what's ahead of me."_ He sent back as he continued forward.

"That'll be the natural materials in the wall. It's blocking out a lot of your x-ray vision." Cyborg explained as he looked over towards Starfire's own tracker. "Go left Star, then you can go two rights and you'll hit a new area."

 _"Roger friend Cyborg."_ Starfire chimed as she took the turns accordingly. _"Friends…it has gotten quite cold here."_

Cyborg frowned at this information as he looked at the thermometer he had attached to each Hero. The temperature dropped whenever a ghost was around and so the cyborg thought that if he could read the surroundings and its change it would help forewarn them. And looking at Starfire's own thermometer he saw the temperature had indeed dropped considerably.

"Your belt is on, right Star?" He questioned as he sent a signal off to Robin to let him know that something was happening on their end.

 _"Yes, it's on. Should I use this soup container?"_ She questioned.

"Not yet. Only use it when you see a ghost and it's weakened." Cyborg explained as he began to lead Superman and Flash over towards where Starfire was. It was a sure bet that where one ghost was, the civilians wouldn't be too far behind.

 _"How far away am I?"_ Flash asked.

"Take another five rights and two lefts then you'll head straight until you hit her." Cyborg stated frantically as sounds of battle came from Starfire's com.

 _"How far away is she from me?"_ Superman called as he flew through the tunnels.

"Two rights, a left, a right, three lefts, and then head straight until you hit her." Cyborg directed the Man of Steel before turning to Starfire again. "Star, what's going on? Is there a ghost there?"

 _"Yes."_ Starfire replied. _"There are many of them. I am surrounded by them. Shadows with red eyes."_

"Superman and Flash are on their way. Just hold on until they get there." Cyborg said urgently as he watched the dots get ever closer together.

 _"They'll not make it in time."_

Batman

"Tell me how we're supposed to find these two ghosts then?" Batman questioned as he looked over the wreckage that had once upon a time been a regal mansion. Now it was nothing but timber and burnt wood and metal.

Slade held up a machine that looked similar to a cell phone, but on the screen was a graph and little dots beeping on it. There were only two dots directly in front of them, right where the mansion once stood. "A ghost tracker?" Robin questioned as he took the device and looked it over before looking at the two dots that were laying on top of the mansion's location.

Slade nodded his head as he pointed at the burnt mansion. "So they're in there." Batman said as he pulled out an Ecto-Bo-Staff. "Do you know where exactly they'll be located in the…wreckage?"

Slade nodded his head as he leapt from the wall they were perched on and towards the decrepit mansion. He picked out a window that he knew was near the basement and slipped inside. 'They have to be here.' He thought as he looked around the hallways, taking in the damage that had been caused from his explosives. 'I'll kill them when I get them.' His fists clenched as his anger began to consume him. A familiar feeling that had left him since he had taken the child in.

Batman ran a hand over a beam that was exposed against the wall, watching as parts disintegrated from where he had touched it. "Be careful. This place is unstable and any hits to it could bring it down on our heads."

"Got it." Robin replied as he pulled out his own ecto-bo-staff. "Slade, will you be able to handle Plasmius?" Robin questioned as he looked at his enemy turn ally.

Slade nodded his head in agreement. He knew what Plasmius was capable of the most. He had listened to Phantom explain the man to him over and over. The tactics he used. The way he thought. The way he breathed. The way he ate Fruitloops.

He'd be able to handle Plasmius just fine.

"We'll be taking that new ghost." Robin said as he looked at his mentor. "We'll be able to take any surprises and flow with them."

"Like old times." Batman smirked as the three of them came to a corner that Slade had them stop at. "Looks like we're there."

Slade nodded his head as he slipped around the corner and to the doors that were hanging off of their hinges. 'This is the place.' Slade thought as he made a hand signal to the other two and began to move towards the doors silently. The two justice crusaders followed carefully behind him.

Slade looked through the doors but could see nothing but black. No light reached into the room and nothing created any light within. 'Is this a trap?' Slade thought as he began to take a step back.

Only for a hand to reach out from the darkness and wrapped around his throat, pulling him into the room.

"Slade!" Robin shouted as he stood up but did not try to follow the captured villain. "I think they know we're here." He stated to his mentor.

Batman nodded his head in agreement. "We go cautiously from here. Stay behind me and protect my back."

Robin nodded his head and followed Batman into the room, the older man's flashlight coming out of his utility belt and into his hand. The silence consumed the room, causing the hair on Robin's neck to rise. "Slade wouldn't go down without a fight." Robin whispered, catching Batman's attention.

"So?" He questioned back just as quietly.

"If he was grabbed, he wouldn't go quietly." Robin repeated as he looked around the room nervously. "There would be sounds of him fighting…not the silence that we're listening to right now."

Batman paused where he was and turned to look at Robin.

Only for several arms to grab a hold of his arms and legs.

"Run!" Batman shouted as he was dragged back into the darkness, his flashlight and staff dropping from his hands.

"Batman!" Robin shouted as he reached out for the man but was too late.

Batman disappeared into the shadows against his will.

"It's been a while since I last saw you Robin." A suave voice spoke, causing Robin to spin in a circle, trying to find the source of the voice. "The last time I saw you was when you took away my apprentice."

"He was never your apprentice." Robin hissed as he held onto his bo-staff, ready to attack when the ghost appeared. "He will never be yours Plasmius." Robin smirked. "At least not as long as Slade and I are alive and kicking."

"I guess I'll have to fix that then, huh." Plasmius said as his red eyes appeared behind Robin, along with his white fanged grin. "After all, I just took out both Slade and Batman within seconds. You'll be no problem at all."

Robin frowned just as a hand wrapped around his face.

The Boy Wonder disappeared into the darkness.

TeenTitans

"They'll not make it in time."

Starfire gasped in horror as she whipped around to face glowing red eyes, sharp white teeth, and flaming white hair. "You are the one who attacked my friends, are you not?" She questioned as she prepared to attack the creature in front of her, anger glowing in her belly.

"And if I am?" He questioned as he circled the girl, trying to figure out a way to take her out quickly. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the likes of the Flash and Superman at once at the moment.

"Then I shall destroy you!" Starfire shouted as she launched herself at the ghost, the Fenton Deflector was activated and gave her more confidence against the demon.

"I don't think you will." He stated as he disappeared. Starfire growled in annoyance before yelping in pain as claws racked down her back. "You might not be susceptible to being overshadowed, but I can still hurt you. All I have to do is be faster than the belt."

Starfire gulped as she turned to try and find the one that was actually landing hits. The shadows of ghosts the surrounded her were still there. None of them had actual shapes or faces. Just black shadows with red eyes. None of them had been able to touch her and were too slow to avoid her starbolts and were destroyed easily. This one she could not see nor hit easily.

"Come out and face me like a warrior!" Starfire spat as she prepared to use both hands and eyes to attack rapidly. She wasn't about to be taken by surprise again. Not like last time.

"As you wish." The voice stated maliciously. Starfire blinked as the ghost appeared, watching as the white flamed hair flickered rapidly while those crimson eyes glowed demonically. "It's been so long since I last saw a Titan alive. I wonder if your screams will sound as good as the last Tamaranian. As I tore her eyes out of her socket and her heart out of her chest."

The red head glared fiercely as she fired up her eye beams. "I will not scream for a monster such as yourself." She stated and then attacked.

The ghost laughed at her as his cape swirled around him, confusing Starfire as she lost sight of the being. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Pain tore through the girl's back as claws ripped through skin. She shrieked in pain before lashing out with a leg and felt her foot connect with something. A grunt was her response before a hand wrapped around her ankle and slammed her into the wall of the catacombs.

Starfire groaned as she blinked her eyes against the pain in her head. "My head." She groaned as she struggled to pull herself out of the wall imprint, but was unable to before she was ripped from the wall and then slammed into the floor and then into the ceiling and then the wall again. "Stop!"

"I don't think so girly." The ghost stated with a smirk before reaching over and grabbing a hold of the Fenton Deflector around her waist. "Did you guys really think that this would stop me?" He questioned haughtily as his claws dug into the sparking appliance. "This has never stopped me. Not then. Not now. Not EVER!" He roared as he ripped the belt off, receiving a screech from Starfire.

"Get away from her!" A fist slammed into Dan's face, sending him flying away from the flinching Tamaranian. "Are you okay?" Superman questioned as stood in front of her.

"I shall be fine." Starfire assured as she rubbed at her midriff, wondering if she'd have scaring from the cuts from the belt. "He is able to grab the belt. He tore it off of me." She warned, hands glowing green.

"I see." Superman said as he flared up his heat vision. He was ready to attack the standing ghost.

"Don't start this party without me." Flash exclaimed as he looked at the two, blinking as he saw the man of steel. "How did you get here before me?"

"I crashed through a few walls." The Kryptonian replied as he fired off lasers at the ghost.

Dan smirked at the group as he dodged the attack and sped towards them. "Three against one, don't think you'll be able to beat me with such a pitiful team." He stated.

"Just because Batman isn't here, doesn't me we can't still kick your as…sets." Flash switched as he saw the glare that Superman sent at him. "Besides, me and Sups got this."

"I am also here!" Starfire stated excitedly. "I will help defeat you!"

Dan stared at the three with a raised brow before a smirk stretched across his face. "Well, I doubt it."

Just then several hands gripped onto Superman and Flash, gripping onto the men tightly. "What the hell!" Flash screeched as his Fenton Deflector was ripped off and tossed away, Superman's own disappearing quickly.

"Just because you had Batman last time, doesn't mean you'll win this time." Dan stated as he stood in front of the three mortals, all three in the grasps of possessed humans. "Especially since I've been able to get pass those idiotic Fenton Deflectors for decades."

"This isn't over." Superman stated as his eyes glowered red, only to gasp in horror as a green glow settled in front of him.

"Oh but it is." Dan stated as he held the kryptonite, or rather a pair of metal tipped gloves did. "Plasmius gave this little gem to me. I knew it would come in handy." He stated with a grin.

"Kryptonite." Superman gasped out as his body slumped in the grasps of the ghosts. "How?"

"You see, this is also Ecto-Ranium, a substance that is deadly to ghosts." Dan explains happily. "And apparently one of you Justice League freaks destroyed a meteor and those pieces scattered around the earth. Easy pickings for those who know what they're looking for."

"And let me guess," Flash drawled out, "this Pluto dude knew exactly what he was looking for?"

"That's right." Dan stated as he stuck the piece of Kryptonite onto Superman's shirt so that he wouldn't have to hold onto it. "We have several more pieces as well, but you won't have to worry too much about that since one is more than enough to keep the Man of Steel down and out."

Flash scowled at the information before looking at Starfire, who was barely holding her head up at the moment. It was obvious the Tamaranian was exhausted and still healing from the earlier fights she had been in. The speedster was surprised and impressed she had lasted as long as she had. "So, what are you going to do with us now?" He questioned as he glanced at the ghost.

Dan smirked as his form went intangible. "I'm going to take control of you, Flash, and take you to Plasmius. From there…" A sinister chuckle and glowing crimson eyes was all that Flash had seen before his vision went black. "Destroy the world." Flash stated with glowing crimson eyes.

 _DannyPhantom_

 _"Sam?" Danny called out, wondering where his friends had gone. "Tucker? Jazz? Are you guys there?" He called and called over and over again. He was left in the dark small space and he wasn't sure what exactly had happened. It had been a blur of colors and movement and sounds._

 _"Hey, can anyone hear me!?" He called out as he banged on where he thought the door might be. His legs were starting to cramp up and he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. The air was heating up and he was starting to sweat copiously. "Let me out of here!"_

 _The dark was starting to really close in on him and he felt as if that little bit of room was starting to close in on him quickly. "Some let me out of here! Now! Please!" He called out, wanting out of wherever Dash had shoved him this time. He didn't think it was his locker as the sides were more plaster and wood than metal._

" _Please! Let me out!" He shouted as sweat began to fall down his face and into his eyes, stinging them. He knew he was starting to panic, something he was told never to do when in stressful situations. His mother had been adamant about that as it stopped him from thinking logically and critically._

 _So he did something his mom had taught him to do when he was starting to panic. He closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest, and took in deep even breaths. He counted to five with each inhale and let it out with a count of five as well. He did that several times as he relaxed._

 _The claustrophobia disappeared and the sweat began to dry, leaving him feeling sticky and crusty at the same time._

 _He then slammed his foot outwards and watched with satisfaction as the door was knocked open and he climbed out._

 _Turns out that Dash had found a little cupboard in the locker room that he had locked him in._

 _DannyPhantom_

"Seems you know how to keep calm after all." Nocturne said with a little admiration in his voice. "Though you panicked a lot when you gained your ghost powers."

"That's because I was half dead at fourteen." Danny stated as he came to the world of dreams that he kept getting dragged back into after each memory. "Of course I was going to panic when I found out that I was half dead with the abilities of ghosts when I'm just barely old enough to start growing chest hair." Danny snapped at the other gruffly.

Nocturne smiled as he looked at the teen in front of him. "Seems you're starting to gain back your wit Phantom. Starting to understand why we are going through your memories?" He questioned smugly.

Danny snarled but nodded his head. "Those are the characteristics I had when I played the hero.

Facing kidnappers that wanted to use him and his mom to get money from Vlad.

"Courage."

Helping Sam and stopping Dash on the playground, explaining why one shouldn't do one thing or why the other was wrong.

"Leadership."

When Sam was kidnapped and he got everything needed to get her back by paying attention and memorizing the type of car and license plate.

"Intelligence."

When Sam's mom had yelled and slapped him when she found out her daughter was missing. When he didn't tell his mother who had hit him and instead stayed quiet about it so that there wouldn't be any charges pressed. Because he knew his mother would charge the distraught woman with assault despite the situation.

"Compassion."

Being locked in that cupboard with no way out and panicking before he got a hold of himself and concentrated on getting out.

"Composure. Those were all things that I used to try and be a hero." Danny stated calmly as he glared at the nightmare ghost.

Nocturne smiled and nodded his head. "You needed a reminder of what made you a good…" He sighed as he shook his head, "hero. Though I'm loath to admit that in anyway." He explained as he waved his hand and soon they appeared in the streets of Amity Park where civilians were walking around with smiles on their faces. "Since you destroyed the portal and Plasmius's portal, Amity Park has stopped being overrun and returned to the boring setting of humans." He explained.

"Good for them." Danny muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "All it took was the death of some of its residents and a teacher for it to happen."

"Yes, a sacrifice that you endured bravely. You suffered things that no ghost nor human should." He brought the two to Vlad's lab where Danny suffered great pain and horror. "You persevered through the torture and the damage like a true warrior and hero." The ghost then took them to the ally where Slade had found a destroyed boy. "And then you proceeded to get up and gain your strength back."

"Yes, and now I'm here listening to you." Danny growled as he looked down at his hands. His own hands that he had gotten back after getting Desiree to change him and Robin back. "Why am I here? I should be back with my Master."

"That's because you forgot." Nocturne growled right back as he loomed over the boy. "You forgot who you were, who you fought for, and why you fought in the first place. You forgot everything that made you a hero to the inhabitants of Amity Park." He stated as his body continued to grow while Danny watched with narrowed eyes. "You are close to becoming what you despised the most, what you wish not to become!"

An image of Amity Park destroyed and in flames appeared around them. Danny stared in disbelief as Dan appeared with a smirk on his face. _"I told you Danny…it's only a matter of time before you turn into me."_ Dan laughed while Danny pale din horror.

"This is what's going to happen if you don't get yourself back together and be the hero that you were always meant to be!" Nocturne spat out.

Danny glared at Dan as he felt his body growing hot, so hot that it was beginning to hurt, but he didn't stop it. "You want a hero?" He questioned as he turned towards Nocturne with his eyes glowing neon green.

Nocturne shrunk down so that he could be eye to eye with the halfa. "No." He stated calmly as his own eyes glowed crimson. "I never even wanted you to exist, but you do." He explained as he watched Danny's body begin to glow white around the edges and his hair began to bleed white. "But the world wants a hero. The city of Jump City want a hero. After all, your worst nightmare is running rampant there."

Danny's body was burning beyond belief. He felt like his entire being was melting or burning away. "Well…they aren't getting a hero." HE snarled angrily as he brought his white gloved fists up and they began to glow with green ghostly energy. "They're getting me!" He shouted as he disappeared in a flash of green.

Nocturne stood there with a bemused smirk and a raised brow. "Is that what you wanted to happen?" He asked.

"One of the paths was preferable." Clockwork said as he appeared next to the Dream Ghost. "It is better than him turning into Dan but worse than him returning to being a hero with the Teen Titans." He explained with a blank face.

"Will this turn out well then?" the starry bodied ghost began to walk away. "If it doesn't, I'm not coming back to help him, I did what I could."

"It would be a bad idea to make him go through this a second time." Clockwork agreed as he watched the other disappear into the abyss. "Besides…" He said with a smile falling on his face, "all is as it should be." And disappeared.

DannyPhantom

"What are we going to say?" Youngblood questioned as he looked at the others. "Phantom needs help and we can't do that stuck in here!" He exclaimed as he raised his sword into the air.

"I don't know brat." Skulker growled as he crossed his arms. "Any ideas that'll be helpful here?"

"We could tell him that we just want to save our own skins." Sydney Poindexter stated.

"No, that won't work. He'll keep us here if we say that." Skulker rebutted with a gut feeling that they were running out of time. They needed an answer now.

Shouts and suggestions were all shouted out to the Ghost Hunter but Skulker was losing his temper and pulled out his gun and began to shoot the other ghosts, which started a fight. "Shut up you lot! I can't listen to all of you!" He shouted.

"Who made you leader!" Spectra shouted out in annoyance of her own.

"Yeah! You aren't out leader!" Youngblood shouted.

"We only listen to the Great One!" Frostbite shouted as well as he and his people joined into the fight.

"We aren't leaving anytime soon, are we?" Pandora questioned as she looked Princess Dora.

"Not like this we are not." She agreed as she watched the brawl overtake almost every ghost there. "Though I think one shall be able to help stop the fighting." She pointed towards a figure that flew over to the figure blocking the portal.

"The weak one?" Pandora questioned as the Box Ghost stopped where he was. "I guess this was a waste of time."

"No, do not give up hope just yet." Dora said as she thought about all the times that she had had a conversation with the Box Ghost in her kingdom. Even though he was weak in powers and skill, he wasn't actually weak in the mind. He was surprisingly insightful and knew a lot of history, most likely because of the contents in his boxes were almost always books. "Let's see how he handles that ghost."

"It is good to see someone come forward." The mysterious ghost stated, his voice echoing over the fighting ghosts and halting the fight.

"Box Ghost! Get away from there!" Skulker shouted as he reached out to pull the other away, but was stopped by another shield, boxing the white robed figure and the box ghost in together. "No! Don't say a word you imbecile!"

Box Ghost gulped as he glanced at Skulker and then turned towards the figure in front of him. "You are one of the weaker ones here but you come forward to speak." The figure said as he brought both hands out, revealing that the black gloves were covering blue skin, and clapped. "I applaud you for your courage."

"Thanks." Box Ghost said as he rubbed his hands together. "You wanted to know why I wanted to help Phantom right? Despite the fact that we weren't really friends at all."

"That is correct." The hands disappeared into the robe. "Why do you want to help Phantom in this time of strife? Keep in mind that you are answering for every ghost here and that your answer will determine if you'll be allowed through to the mortal realm."

Box Ghost gulped as shouts and screams came to him from the other side of the shield but soon it stopped, all the sound being blocked now. "Ignore them, they are imbeciles who all think you are stupid." The overall wearing ghost swore he saw a gleaming white smile underneath the hood. "We know better though, don't we Howard?"

Box Ghost blinked in surprise at hearing his real name before smiling shyly. "I haven't heard that name in decades." He admitted before squaring his shoulders as he remembered some of his life as a human. He had worked in a moving company and had access to as many boxes as he wanted. He had packed something valuable up but couldn't find it and had died underneath a pile of boxes looking for it. He hadn't always been weak and useless and he was going to show that now.

"The reason why I want to help Phantom, why we should all want to help him, is because he helped me!" He stated confidently as he remembered his thoughts on coming here in the first place.

"Oh? How did he help you?" The figure questioned curiously.

Here Box Ghost stalled for a second before puffing up his chest. "I was nothing but weak in the Ghost Zone, no one cared nor wanted to befriend me." He explained as he glanced at the ghosts behind him, taking in the fact that they were still beating against the shield to get him to stop, though no sound came through. "Then I met Phantom and he took me serious the first few times we fought. Then he got stronger and stronger and I started having more trouble fighting him. It got to the point where he didn't even try to fight me anymore and just sucked me into that cylindrical container."

"How does that help you?"

Box Ghost smiled at that. "It's because after each defeat, I came here and I trained, I made myself stronger in ways that I had hoped would beat him in our next confrontation." He explained. "He made me want to get stronger for the first time since I became a ghost and when I was having a hard time, he did actually talk to me." He remembered that confrontation well, since it was one of the last times he had seen Phantom before he disappeared.

He had been sitting on the clock tower in Amity Park when Phantom had sat next to him. _"Why do you look so down Boxy?"_ Phantom had asked, swinging his legs back and forth as he looked at the other ghost.

He had shrugged his shoulders at the time, waiting to be sucked into the thermos. IT hadn't happened and instead Phantom had just sat there next to him the entire time. Not saying a word and just waiting. _"None of the others take me seriously."_ He had admitted with a sigh. _"I'm nothing but a joke to them."_

Phantom had laughed at that and nodded in agreement, causing him to slump forward even more. _"Of course they do, why wouldn't they think that! You don't even try to make yourself better like they do!"_

Box Ghost had turned to him in astonishment as he took that in. _"What do you mean by that?"_

Phantom smiled and explained. _"Though most ghosts have certain levels of energy when they first come into existent, that doesn't mean that's the level their stuck in for the rest of their undead life. They can train and get into fights to make them stronger. You have trained or even tried to better yourself. If you did that, then you'd get stronger and the others would take you seriously after a while."_

After that, Box Ghost had gone and trained, worked to become stronger. He still wasn't on the level as some of the others were, but he was getting there. "He's helped me to get stronger and even though I'm still not as strong at everyone else, even though I'm still one of the weakest ghosts here, I'm not the weakest one anymore! I'm stronger because Phantom made me want to get stronger and be able to do more things. I've even invented some weapons that I didn't have before." He explained happily as he pulled out little metal cubes from a pocket proudly.

"I see." The figure said.

"So I want to help him become stronger and show him how much stronger I've become. I want to help the one that helped me to make myself better even when everyone else made fun of me and made my life harder."

"That's a very good reason Box Ghost." The figure stated as the shields fell down and sound suddenly came back into existence. "So I shall allow you and the others to pass and help the one who helped you."

With that the figure disappeared, leaving the portal wide open to the astonishment of the other ghosts.

"What did you say to him?" Skulker questioned in disbelief.

The Box Ghost smiled as he motioned to the portal. "That I just wanted to help." He said. "So let's go and help Phantom and show those goons why they should BEWARE THE BOX GHOST!" He shouted at the end and disappeared through the portal.

Skulker barked out a laugh at that as he too moved towards the portal.

DannyPhantom

A.N. Sorry it took so long. This was rather tough to write because there's so many POV's I have to write right now. Not to mention I had to get the plot going just right to get the direction I wanted. So yeah. Also thanks for those who are always asking me to continue to story and that you really enjoy it. It helps me want to try and finish a chapter faster despite School and work interfering.

 **Melinadplover** : Thank you for your review and I hope this update came as quickly as I couldl get it to.

 **Dratias** : I'm glad you really enjoy it so much. I'm sorry if I made you think I quite it but I've just been really busy lately. I hope you enjoyed this update.

 **PastelBobcat** : I know the feeling of loving a story so much that you have to reread it. I've done that and I hope this chapter will help you coming back for more.

And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and expressed their thoughts on this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story despite the long periods between updates.


	5. Questions to Answer

Chapter Five

Questions to Answer

His eyes snapped open as he finally came out of that world that Nocturne had put him into, his heart hammering against his chest as he did. He let out a deep gust of air before sitting up and looking around.

He was in his room in the hideout. Nothing seemed to have changed at all. He then looked down at his body, taking in the black and white suit of his outfit. It was the one he was given from Slade. His body should have been aching from the last…how long has he been asleep?

"Clockwork? Master? Anyone?" He called out as he stood up from the bed, noticing that nothing hurt anymore and his body felt stronger, lighter, and overall better than it had in years. "What's going on?" he questioned as he looked down at his hands and then closed his eyes, concentrating.

There. In his chest. That cold feeling he had back before his family had died, before Vlad had cut him open and placed whatever it was in him. It was back and he could believe it.

He snapped his glowing neon green eyes open as two beams of white formed around his waist and separated from each other, converting his suit into the inverse it normally was. His pale skin turned tan and his midnight hair turned a snowy white. Once the transformation was complete, he took an unnecessary deep breath and let it out, enjoying the feeling of coolness flooding his system.

He had missed this.

"Alright, let's get to the lab." He muttered as he phased through the walls and entered into his lab and return to solid form.

Only to have a familiar blue overall wearing ghost slam straight into him. "BEWARE! WHO DARES STOP THE BOX GHOST FROM ACCOMPLISHING HIS MISSION?"

"Geez, you don't have to yell, I'm right in front of you Boxy." Danny snarled as he rubbed his head as pain radiated from where it had met with the Box Ghost's own. "What are you even doing here?"

The Box Ghost blinked in surprise as he looked at the Halfa, wondering when the other had got here. "We have come to help you defeat the evil Plasmius!" He informed.

Danny blinked as he looked at the ghost. "Defeat who? What do you mean? Plasmius is supposed to be dead!" He growled as he grabbed the ghost by his overalls and raised him into the air, ready to punch him.

Only for his hand to be caught by a familiar metal hand. "Turns out that Plasmius is alive, and another ghost has joined forces with him." Skulker informed the halfa, looking him over with a raised brow. "I'm surprised to see your ghost side again."

"You and me both." Danny muttered as he released Boxy. "But what's this about Plasmius? Another ghost joining forces with him?" He growled in irritation and confusion. He hadn't realized how messed up everything was until Skulker started talking. "What the hell is going on here?"  
"Plasmius isn't dead, for one." Skulker stated. "He's alive and well, another ghost that calls himself Dan has appeared to help….And apparently you know him."

Danny growled at the name, knowing exactly who Skulker was talking about now. "So he's come out to play, huh." He muttered to himself before shaking his head. "What is it that they want now? I thought after being defeated by a fourteen year old and sixteen year old, they'd stay away or dead."

"They want more than that Punk." Walker said as he came through the portal and then with him it seemed thousands of ghosts did, sweeping the three up through the ceiling and up into the open of Jump City. "They want to take over the human world and the Ghost Zone."

Danny gaped at all the ghosts that now stood around him, his body chilled and ice began to spread from his feet. "What the Clockwork? Why are you all here?"

"We have come to stop the destruction of our home." A ghost that was tall with blue skin, four arms, and gladiator armor. "If we don't help you, then we risk losing everything we hold dear."

"And I don't know about you but I, Technus, do not want to become ghost slime!" the scientist said with a grime look about him. He had cut his hair short and spiked it while wearing what seemed a business suit with a lab coat over it. "We will stop him before he does!"

Cujo barked happily as he walked over to Danny and sat in front of him. Danny smirked at the pup before his attention was grabbed by giant yetis, led by one with an icy arm. "They are correct Great One. We must combine our forces to defeat them."

Danny blinked in surprise at the yeti but shook his head as he looked around again. Taking in the forms of familiar faces to the new faces of ghosts. He scowled as he realized that most of the ones he knew were ones that would have killed him years ago. "Well, since apparently there's a ghost that needs to be put into place, I guess I have no choice but to accept your help." He admitted as he looked pass the ghosts and to the town around him.

Everything was quiet and there was no one walking around like there normally is at that time of day. It was rather late in the morning so there should have been someone or something moving. But there wasn't.

It was like a ghost town.

Danny snorted at himself for thinking that before shaking his head and turning towards Skulker. "So, tell me, what's going on here and where are all the humans."

Skulker did as told and gave the information that he had. Though very little, Danny was able to glean the fact that Vlad had taken the humans and had most likely hidden them. Dan was obviously helping out with that so he needed to come up with a plan to find the humans and get them out of the ghost's hold while he himself went after Vlad and Dan.

"I see." Danny muttered before looking around him. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. Skulker, you are going to take Walker and all of his members and those who want to help the humans, find them, and get them to the outskirts of the town. They'll be in the way otherwise." He ordered, ignoring the scowl from the Warden at being ordered around. "The rest of you are going to come with me. We are going after Vlad and Dan. I'll take their attention by attacking head on, the rest of you will sneak up on them by surrounding them. Once I give the signal," he held up a hand ran it over his hand to demonstrate, "you'll attack with everything you have. Don't hold back."

"It seems like a great plan!" The giant ghost stated as she waved around a spear that had materialized out of nowhere. "This shall be a victorious battle!"

"Yes, let us get going so that we can taste the defeat of our enemies!" The Yetis cried out in excitement while Cujo barked in excitement.

"Cujo, go with Skulker and the others, they can use your ability to track to their use." Danny ordered the pup, ignoring the whining as the green puppy moved over to Skulker. "Alright, now that we have this all planned out, let's get a move on." With that, Danny took off for one building in the city, the only place he knew that Vlad could possibly be with Dan.

He headed towards Titans Tower.

TeenTitans

His head pounded as he began to come to consciousness. "Gah, I feel like I was hit by Superman and then took a hit from Starfire." He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one." That was Batman, he knew that voice right off the bat. "Diane has hit me before…I do not need a reminder of that day."

"You…deserved it." Superman, that one was Superman.

"What…happened?" Robin questioned as he raised his head and looked around, his vision blurry at first but then cleared to reveal the room they were in. "Are…are we in the Tower?"

"Yeah." Cyborg said from where he was strapped to the steel beams that were forced into the floor of the tower in the shape of an X. There were several beams like that and all of them were stuck to them. They were set up in a circle, a chair that must have been a throne, tall and spiky black with red hues. "They've taken the tower."

Robin grunted in acknowledgement as he looked around the room, taking in the others that had been captured. The only ones he could that weren't there, Beast boy and Raven and then Phantom. Otherwise, they were all there. "It seems that we'll need a new plan." Robin sighed as he took in the Kryptonite just above Superman's head and how Flash was still out cold but fitted with what seemed to be some sort of collar. Starfire was strapped down multiple beams, obviously in an attempt to keep her down, while he and Batman had been stripped of their utility belts. Cyborg looked like he had been drained of all energy, his once bright blue cybernetics were now a dull grey.

"I haven't been awake long enough to feel out the situation." Batman informed as he looked at Robin, who was directly across from him. "I know that Plasmius has taken the city entirely and that he plans on doing something to take over the world…what…I haven't figured out yet."

Slade watched with a lidded eye, mind racing as his hands moved to slip out of the restraints that held him tight against the metal. He knew of a way to get out easily, but he didn't want to resort to it just yet, he needed to wait and see what would happen next.

"What hit me?" Flash questioned as he groaned his way to the waking world. "Did I get in the way of GL's ring again?"

"Nowhere even close." Batman drawled as he moved his hands around in the restraints. He was considering breaking his thumb to get his hands free. It would be painful and hamper his fighting a little, but it would be worth getting out of the metal restraints and getting the others out of theirs worth it. It would have to wait until the right moment or he'd risk getting caught right from the start. "Are you hurt otherwise?"

Flash grunted as he moved around, frowning at the feeling of a collar around his neck. "Yeah, sore and a headache, but nothing major." He closed his eyes and concentrated as he began to slowly vibrate his body, intent on escape the restraints holding him down.

The collar beeped.

Flash screamed in pain as electricity ran through his body, stopping the vibration of his body. "Did you really think we wouldn't think of your ability to move through solid objects by vibrating the molecules of your body to a high enough speed?" Dan chuckled as he appeared in the middle of the group, smirking at them.

"We thought of everything dear man." Vlad announced as he appeared from behind Slade, with his own smile on his face. "Even the fact that my company has been moved into the hands of the likes of you." He sneered at Slade, who only exuded a smug aura.

"Loki Eris, what a very creative name you've come up with Slade." Dan said as he appeared at the man's other side, leaning against the side of the metal beams. "Not to mention faking Vladdy's will so that you and my younger self get all of that money."  
"Your younger self?" Robin got out as he looked over the ghost in front of him fully for the first time.

"Yes, my younger self." Dan agreed as he stood up straight and held his arms out to reveal his body. The stylized D with the P inside of it was familiar from old pictures of newspapers and now that they looked at his face closely, they could see the same features of Phantom's own. "I am Danny Phantom!"  
"Well…it could be worse." Cyborg said as a groan came from Starfire, signaling that she was waking up. "You could be Gizmo all grown up and ghoul like."

Dan snarled at that but stopped as Vlad raised a hand. "No, you do not seem to understand young Cyborg. Daniel was incredibly powerful when he was fourteen. He took on Pariah Dark, the King of Ghosts, and had fought against me for months before his family died. IF he had been allowed to mature into an adult…he would have become the most powerful being on earth, or at least one of them." He explained calmly as he waved his hand towards Dan. "And that is what Dan here is, one of the most powerful beings on this planet."

"That's nice to know. Too bad he had to use Kryptonite to prove he's better than Superman." Robin snark as he wiggled his wrists around, calculating the force needed to break his thumbs and drag his hands through the restraints. "Shows exactly how strong he really is."

"No." Dan snarled as he pushed his face up into Robin's. "That's me playing smart! That's me planning to make sure that the situation goes in the direction I want! That's strategy." He stated as he stood back up with a smug smirk on his face. "Being one step ahead of the game is how you come out on top while the rest rot."

"But then what?" Batman questioned next. "Once you take over the world, destroy everything there is, then what are you going to do?"

"My dear Batman, that's not what we're going to do." Vlad said as he walked over to stand in front of the Dark Knight. "We're going to take over the world and make everyone bow down to us. Make them worship us like the gods we are."

"You cannot expect to get away with this." Starfire said as her eyes glowed neon green and she struggled against the metal holding her down. "We will stop you from doing what you say!" She moved to shoot off some eye lasers but was stopped when a hand covered her eyes.

"I don't think so little girl." Dan stated as he moved his free hand over her stomach and began to dig his claws into the soft flesh there. "I think I have a promise to keep." He leaned forward and allowed his tongue to reach out and lap at that girl's face. "So let's see how loud you can scream."

Claws sunk deep into flesh.

Starfire screamed.

Several things all happened at once.

Robin and Batman broke both their thumbs and squeezed their hands through the restraints, launching themselves at Dan.

Vlad watched with raised brows at the two humans attacked Dan.

Dan growled as he felt two fists slam into his back.

Both ghosts gasped as their ghost sense went off.

A flash of black light lit up just off to the side of Vlad.

Dan yelled in pain as a green energy covered fist slammed into his chin and sent him flying up into ceiling

"Did you really think that we were going to allow you to do something like that you frootloops!"

"It's about time you showed up."

"Good to be back Master, though I didn't think you'd be showing exactly what you are here and now." Phantom said as he landed in front of a dumbfounded Vlad.

"Yes, well, when circumstances no longer allow for secrets to be kept." Slade drawled as he walked through the restraints holding him. "Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."  
"Agreed." Danny said as he smirked. "Good thing I brought an army."

Plasmius watched in horror as ghost upon ghost appeared around them. All sorts of ghosts, some he recognized and some he didn't. "Oh butter biscuits." He groaned as Dan landed back on the floor next to him. "It seems we're outnumbered." He glowered at the ghosts.

"We are." Dan agreed as his gaze settled on a white hair figure standing next to an entirely black colored ghosts. "I know of a way to take them out all at once though." He said with a smirk.

"Then do it!" Vlad ordered only to gasp as Dan sucked in huge amount of air and then released it all.

Phantom had quickly sucked in his own breath of air and released it at the same time.

The two ghostly wails slammed into each other.

Dan growled in his throat as he realized that the two of them were dead even.

"Get the humans out of here." A yeti yelled and soon each human was grabbed around the waist and pulled from their restraints through intangibility. "Let's get them out of here and then go and regroup in the agreed upon place." With that Robin and all the others were grabbed by a ghost and dragged off through the tower and away from the battle.

"Time to go."

Danny nodded his head and cut off his wail and soon it was only Vlad and Dan left in the tower.

"What the hell just happened!?" Dan screamed as he looked at the destroyed living room of the Titan's Tower.

DannyPhantom

Robin gasped as he was set on the ground once more, all the others right behind him, along with all the ghosts that had come to the battle as well. "I…" He looked around at the ghosts that had helped them, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do or think. "I have no clue what just happened." He finally admitted.

"That's easy enough to answer." A ghost of a woman with long blonde hair in a braid and a blue medieval dress said with a smile. She wore a pendant with a dragon's eye jewel embedded in it. "We arrived to assist you fair heroes in halting Plasmius and that other ghost's attempt at destroying the world." She explained simply.

"Dora's right." Phantom said as he phased through the ceiling of the building they were in at the moment. "All of these ghosts, all of us, we're here to put a stop to Dan and Plasmius before they destroy the entire world."

"We know of the Plasmius." Starfire got out, ignoring Batman attending to her stomach. "What of the other one, the one that says he is you?"

Phantom frowned at that as he looked at the little bit of Teen Titans and part of the Justice league. Flash had the collar removed so he could move fast again, Superman was recovering from the Kryptonite, Starfire was being bandaged, Cyborg had Technus going over his systems, and the others were fine for the most part. "That's Dan Phantom and he's a future me that had turned evil and destroyed everything on Earth." He admitted with a frown. "I didn't follow that path but it's still a possibility and that's why he's here."

"So he wants the great one to turn evil and become like him. That would make a great amount of sense." The yeti said with a nod.

"Yes, it would." The ghost standing next to Phantom said, hands behind his back and stature tall. "Time is something that is ever flowing and ever changing. One cannot always change what the future holds, though it is possible."

Robin blinked at the ghost, taking it in full. The majority of it was all black, the gear, the boots, the armor was all black. The gloves and belt were white while the helmet that covered its entire head was white with one side a neon green. Robin blinked multiple times as a blank ring of energy surrounded the figure and separated, revealing Slade.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

TeenTitans

 _It was quiet for several minutes and he began to drift off to sleep again when he heard the voice speak one last time. "That's the thing though, I didn't survive."_

 _Slade sat next to his student, relaxing back into his armchair as he remembered what had happened in the mansion._

 _He had been stabbed by shrapnel from the explosion. He was bleeding out and wouldn't survive much longer. HE shouldn't have even made it outside of the mansion at all, he was too weak and slow to make it as far as he had._

 _He should have been dead._

 _But he wasn't._

 _"Correct, you are alive."  
Slade startled and moved to jump from his chair, but stopped when his side ripped open with pain. "Time Out." The voice stated again and Slade watched as a ghost appeared. "Do not move, I come in peace."_

 _"Yeah, and you might you be then?" Slade questioned as he took in the blue skin and purple cloak, blinking as the ghost changed from an old man to a young child. The staff in his hands held firmly through the transformation._

 _"I am Clockwork, Master of Time." He explained as he floated over towards where Phantom was resting on his bed, bandaged and healing. "You should have died, yes, but someone interfered."_

 _"Why would they do that? If what Phantom has told me, you never allow interference unless it was dire for you to do so." He didn't want to believe this ghost, not truly, since he would be in his debt if he had truly interfered on his behalf._

 _"A time where Phantom needs you is coming. He must have someone there to help him make the choices needed so that he does not go down the path that leads to destruction." Clockwork said as he turned back towards Slade, taking in the damage that had been done to the other. "You will be the key that will keep him from turning into the thing he promised not to."_

 _"So someone saved me not because it was right, but because it would benefit them and your time keeper duty." Slade drawled and then shrugged. "Either way, I'm still alive to do as I please."_

 _"Indeed." The Time Ghost smirked as he floated over towards the man. "Though you are more accurately half alive than fully alive." With that he reached over and laid a hand on the mortal's chest and sent a wave of power through his chest._

 _Slade gasped as something burst from his chest and consumed his entire being in glowing black energy. He looked down at his hands in surprise and then back up at the ghost. "I'm…half dead?"_

 _"You are, and you'll learn all you need to soon enough. Take the time you need to train and become strong again." Clockwork stated as he reached over to his staff to hit a button on it. "Time in."_

 _Slade blinked and the Master of Tine was gone and he was left alone in the room with his apprentice once more, still in his ghost form._

 _DannyPhantom_

 _"So Clockwork saved you?" Danny said as he looked over his Master's new form. It was an enjoyable sight to see his master struggling with his new powers. He had caught the man phasing through the floor by accident the other day though Slade had tried to make it look like it was on purpose. Danny knew better though._

 _"No, someone else did but apparently it was against the time line, but he didn't do anything to actually correct it." Slade explained calmly as he concentrated, bringing up a blue ball of energy into his hand. "I though most ghost energy was green, not blue."_

 _"Most yes, but there are ghosts with different energy colors. Ember has blue for example. Plasmius had pink." Danny explained calmly. "You'll have to figure out what abilities you have and the further along you get in controlling them, the more you'll develop as well. So just train like you always do and I'll help you where I can."_

 _Slade nodded his head as he returned to his normal form, ignoring how heavy he felt after being in his ghost form's light weight body. "You'll have to, as I have a feeling that practice is the only way to gain any sort of control." He admitted grudgingly. He knew that Phantom had gone through hell to control what powers he had, he would know exactly what he went through now. "I feel as if this is going to be frustrating."_

 _"Probably." Phantom agreed as he slid his legs over the side of his bed and stood up slowly, walking slowly towards where the bathroom was. "But then again, you're a genius so it might be easy once you get in the swing of things."_

 _Slade could only hope Phantom was right as the teen disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him to contemplate how he would go about this._

 _TeenTitans_

"My head." She groaned as she forced her eyes open, taking in the dank domed shaped room she was in. It was familiar. "I know this place." She muttered as she pushed into the furry side of The Beast. She was sore all over but the more dangerous injuries had all healed over and were closed. She would have scars and she would hurt for a while yet, but she would survive.

She looked around the area again, smiling as she remembered Beast bringing her here the first time she had been hurt and he had saved her by bringing her here. Adonis hadn't been able to get to her while Beast Boy had been protecting her. She wasn't surprised to find that the Beast had brought her here to heal. She doubted that anyone would willingly come down into the sewers and track them through all the tunnels.

The Beast grumbled as he shifted, moving Raven around until she was pushed further up against his side and his head tail could curl around her protectively. Raven smiled and ran a hand over the green fur in a soothing manner. "As much as I would like to stay and sleep, we have somewhere we need to be." She said as she pushed his head so that it would allow her an exit.

Beast growled at that but watched her stand up worriedly, snapping to his feet as she stumbled and gave her support so that she wouldn't fall. "Thanks." She said as she patted him on the head, wondering if she could return him to the fun loving and care free teen that Beast Boy had been. She still couldn't explain why he was like this or how he had gotten like this. She hoped that she could return him but until then she'd keep him close and care for him as well as she could.

"We need to find the others now. Come on, let's get going." She said as she began to walk, The Beast acting as her support system so she wouldn't fall. "We need to find our friends and help them." She stated.

The Beast only growled low in his throat.

DannyPhantom

A.N. Okay, so the real shit is about to hit the fan here soon. We'll make sure that everything is going to go to plan here soon. Also, I'm so sorry this took as long as it did to get out! I've been so busy with work and school but summer vacation is here and I'll try and update a few more times before fall classes come around. No guarantees though because I'll be busy with work as well. I'm working like eighty hours next week and I'm going to die! But yeah! Review and tell me what all you think so far!


	6. Stationing

Chapter Six

Stationing

"Where are they?" Raven questioned to herself as she looked around the abandoned city. It was all quiet and not even an animal was making a sound. The only animal that could be seen was Beast. "Where is everyone?"

Beast growled before huffing out something that sounded like a sigh. Raven blinked as Beast put his nose down on the ground and take a long slow huff. He raised his head in the air a moment later and breathed deeply once more. "Beast Boy?" Raven questioned as she waited to see what her friend would do.

It was several minutes later that he grabbed her by her hood and swung her up onto his back. "Beast?!" She exclaimed as the creature took off down the streets at a fast pace. "Where are you going?" She questioned, using what little strength she had gained to hold onto her friend.

Raven screeched as he came to a dead stop, knocked aside a man hole cover, and jumped down to continue to run in the sewers. The Azarath being kept her head down, waiting for Beast to stop running so she could figure out where they were heading. But he wasn't slowing down, not at the moment, and raven couldn't even guarantee if he was going to stop anytime soon.

Beast was the culmination of all the creatures that Beast Boy had ever been. He was strong, fast, high stamina, enhanced senses, and so much more from all the animals. She had even found gills hidden beneath the coarse fur of his neck. She knew what he could do if he really let loose.

"Whoa! What the hell is that!?" A voice shouted from ahead of them, making Raven lift her head up to stare into the crimson eyes of a ghost.

TeenTitans

"What's the plan?" Robin questioned as he kept his eyes on Phantom. He wasn't going to look at Slade no matter what right now. It was too much and just something he wasn't ready to deal with at the moment. Instead he was going to concentrate on the problem of his city being controlled by two megalomaniacs that wanted nothing more than to destroy the world.

Both worlds.

"We have to separate the two first." Phantom started as he looked at the group of super heroes and Ghosts. "Together Dan and Plasmius are dangerous, more so now that Dan is here in the first place." He growled out in annoyance.

"So we separate them." Batman said as he stood up, holding his ribs gingerly. "Then what do we do? Incarcerate them in one of those thermoses?"

The half ghost shook his head. "No, it's obvious that the thermoses won't be able to hold them. Dan was held in one so I know it won't hold him anymore. Plasmius won't be held in one either. He'd be able to escape just as easily." He turned towards Robin again with a serious frown. "Look, to make sure they never hurt anyone again…they'll have to be terminated."

Robin looked taken aback before shaking his head. "Human or ghost, we don't kill anyone. We'll find a way to lock them up so they can't hurt anyone ever again."

"How well did that work when it comes to the rest of your villains?" Danny questioned with a raised brow. "I mean the hive students, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, and of course My Master." He pointed out. "These two are too dangerous to keep alive. They'd be better off dead and kept from killing everyone around them."  
"We don't kill." Superman said instead, trying to figure out how to keep two men alive. No matter they were dead for the most part. "We'll build cells capable of holding them. Keep them from getting out ever again."

"Didn't my apprentice just counter that argument?" Slade questioned as he stepped forward. "Let me propose this instead. Whoever gets to them first decides what happens to them."

Batman narrowed his eyes as he walked forward to be eye to eye with the other man. He was just a little bit taller than the villain. "Are you suggesting a game? That concerns two men's lives?"

Slade smirked but said nothing to that. "Now, we just have to see who gets to them first."

"Until then, we have to work on getting the humans out of here that can't fight." Danny said as he looked at the group. "I have ghosts that are trust worthy relocating them now. Skulker informed me that they had found the humans down in the catacombs, deep down in them. They would have died in a few hours from the cold if they hadn't found them."

"So a close call but they're safe and being moved now anyways." Cyborg said as he frowned at Technus. "Dude, you're so old school. What'd I say about trying to connect the power units to the central circuiting?"

"That is the easiest fix we can make with such short notice." Technus replied. "We try and reroute the power like you suggest, that could take several hours and from the sounds of it, we don't have several hours." He looked up to Phantom. "We're going after them within the hour…are we not?"  
"True." Phantom nodded his head. "We need to take them out now and fast. By hitting them same day we escaped, we'll be able to take them off guard and take them down."

"Not a bad plan." Superman conceded.

"Only for the fact that most of us are injured still. One good hit and we're all out for the count." Robin returned as he glared at Phantom and Slade.

"You aren't going." The apprentice said next as he stood up. "None of you are except for the ghosts I need. The rest of you would just be cannon fodder and be destroyed. They'll go and protect the humans from damage, you'll be going with them." HE turned to look at the Teen Titans and Justice League members.

"The hell I am." Robin growled out. "I'm going to help you."

"Same here." Flash said next as he smirked. "I gotta get even with that jerkwad of a vampire."

"You are not going anywhere without me." Starfire said next, eyes glowing green in her own anger. "I will not allow some…monster to hurt my friends."

"I know that tower better than anyone." Cyborg said as he stood up, waving Technus away. "I built it! So I know how to get in and out without being seen."

"I'm going because someone has to keep you from killing them." Superman said next.

"Robin goes, I go." Batman said next. "I protect my family and the innocent."

Phantom snorted at this as he remembered being just like that. Always wanting to help and be there for his friends. Always wanting to do the right thing. There was only one thing left that he thought about all of that. "You're all a bunch of idiots." He said as he looked at the heroes in front of him, startling each one. "Justice, truth, save those in distress, protect the innocent, punish the bad…false ideas that do nothing but cause pain and misery in those who follow them."

"No it's not." Robin responded grimly. "They're what makes us who we are. Ideals that we follow so that we can be heroes."

"Heroes that are led by imbeciles. Each time you put a villain back into jail gives them time to plan and prepare themselves for a new attack. Each time gives them that chance to kill you." Phantom snarled as he waved a hand at all the ghosts surrounding them, landing on a stunned looking Skulker at the end. "I did the same thing for all of these ghosts. I let them live and threw them back into the ghost zone. Now some of them are allies, I admit that, but most of them are all assholes that have come after me to kill me. That one in particular has always wanted to hang my pelt on his wall."

That had all the humans staring at Skulker in disgust. "I'm a hunter! The greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" Skulker shouted in exasperation. "The Halfa would have been the greatest trophy I could have ever had!"

"And he still wants my pelt! If I had just destroyed him from the beginning I wouldn't be having that problem." Said halfa shouted in anger. "But instead I let him live. A danger that posed to not only myself later but everyone in Amity Park and my friends…my family." He glowered down at the floor.

"But that's what made you a great hero." Frost Bite said as he stepped forward, frozen hand waving around in front of him to show pictures of Danny facing Dark Dan, Pariah Dark, and all the other ghosts he had fought in the past. "Facing the dangers despite the danger that was posed to you and your family."  
"The ability to stand up and face those who could hurt you." Johnny 13 said with a smirk. "Always facing the danger with a smirk on your face."

"Confidence that none of us had when Pariah Dark reappeared." Kitty agreed from her seat on Johnny's bike. "You wanted to fight him, even though you knew you stood no chance alone."

"You came for help, and we gave it then. Despite some of the…conflicts among us, we came together to fight." Dora spoke up with a small smile on her face. She had face many conflicts and even now still did. Her brother had not come but remained in the isolated part of the Ghost Zone that was their home.

"We attacked and you fought back. You attacked and we fought back. That is how we have been handling everything since that portal was open." Technus put in. "Always fighting and always trying to find out a way out against you."

"We even brought in those brat friends of yours before." Skulker stated with a smirk.

"Took them in too." Walker added with his own smirk. "Trying to make you the outsider. Make you the enemy to the humans and all those around you. Isolate you so you would weaken and be easier to manipulate."

"Only for that to blow up in our faces." Skulker started again. "We saw you blow through it and become stronger and stronger each time. The hero that would protect all the humans from the evil ghosts that were attacking his town."

"A hero that did all he could!" Box Ghost cut in next with a smile. "You gave so much that hardly any of us could face anymore but you did so much more than that. You gave hope to us little guys who were…trash to others and weaklings." He turned a bit quiet at this before firming himself for what he was about to say. "You afford me comfort and a push to get stronger! If it wasn't for you, I would still be a weakling, not trying to make myself better."

Danny stared at the Box Ghost for a long moment with a blank face. He remembered how he had encouraged the other to get stronger, to make himself better, to try and make others see he was worthwhile. It seemed the Ghost had taken what he had said to heart and become better. "That was another life." Danny finally said as he laid a hand on the Box Ghost's shoulder give a sad smile. "I'm no hero now. I don't plan on being a hero ever again." With that he turned towards Slade. "We have a plan, let's get it going. The ghosts going with us is Skulker, Walker and his men, Dora, Johnny, Frost Bite and his Yetis, Fright Knight, and the Box Ghost. We're heading out." He said as he waved a hand and changed into his Ghost Form.

Slade walked with his student as he changed his form as well, not missing a step as he did. "You didn't say we were going to take that last ghost with us."

Phantom shrugged his shoulders as he went intangible, all the ghosts he mentioned doing the same behind him. "Plans change." With that they disappeared through the ceiling, leaving ghosts and humans behind in their hiding hole.

TeenTitans

"Now what?" Robin questioned as he turned to the left over Ghosts in the area that were disappearing one by one. "It's just going to be us here soon. We'll have to plan."

"We don't have a whole lot of time to do that planning." Flash said as he watched another ghost leave. "Man I hope those are the ones that are going to protect the civilians."

"Let's just get going. We'll plan on the way like we've always done." Superman decided a moment later. "We'll have to stop those two before they do something they regret."

"I think they already have." Batman replied before he walked over to the door and opened it.

Only to be almost bulldozed over by a large green creature, snarling angrily, with a familiar figure on its back.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as he ran over to the Beast. He stopped in his tracks when the green creature snarled and snapped at him. "Beast Boy! It's me, Robin!" The Leader of Teen Titans shouted in surprise.

"Beast…heel." Raven gasped out as she lifted her head. The Beast relaxed at that and watched warily as his passenger disembarked unsteadily. "Hey, long time no see." Raven said as she looked at her friends tiredly. She stayed right next to Beast, leaning no him heavily.

"Oh friend Raven!" Starfire shouted out in excitement. She flew over to her and hugged her, ignoring how the green animal was growling right next to her. "We thought you had perished against the evil ones."

"No, I was badly injured though." She explained as she winced in pain, making the Beast snarl and separate the two. He instantly pushed the injured girl back up against him and made her sit down. "Beast Boy, you don't have to be like this here. They're friends of ours." She explained even though she allowed herself to be pushed around to rest. She didn't like how cold the floor was here.

"What's up with BB?" Cyborg questioned as he walked over to the two settled beings. "Why hasn't he returned to his humanoid form?"

"His mind is scrambled at the moment." Raven said as she ran her fingers through the fur. "The instincts from the animals he takes on were affected when he was overshadowed. He's lost himself in those instincts and nothing I've been able to do has brought him back out." She explained as she made herself more comfortable in the Beast's side.

"So he's all sort of messed up." Cyborg moaned before shaking his head. "Can he still fight?"

"Yeah, he can. He's still powerful as well." She looked around. "Looks like he'll be the most powerful out of all of us for the time being." Raven smiled sadly as she took in the banged up look that all of her teammates had. She frowned as she looked down at her own body. "We all are in terrible conditions. We can't fight like this."

"We don't have a choice." Robin stated with his own frown. "We have to protect this city no matter the condition we're in. That's the promise we made when we first created this team." Robin said as he looked at his friends and then an idea dawned in his head. "All of the teams." He said as he pulled out his Teen Titans communicator.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?" Cyborg questioned as a smirk fell on his face.

"They won't get here in time." Raven interrupted, causing the smiles that were forming to falter. "Phantom and Slade are putting their own plan into place, right now, right?" She questioned.

Silence reigned for a long time before Robin sighed in defeat. "Yeah. They're too far and we don't have enough time to wait."

"There's a few people we can call for though." Cyborg said though as he looked up. "Three of them with speeds rivalling the Flash." He said as he pulled up his communicator on his arm. "I'll call them and they'll be here in a nanosecond." With that he moved away from the group and began to speak on his communicator.

"So we'll have three people to back us up. And then what?" Flash questioned as he entered into the conversation again.

"We plan while we wait. We use what we have and make sure we win." Batman added next. "You won't just have the Teen Titans, but members of the Justice League to back you up."  
"Despite the fact we're not at full strength either, we're still stronger than if you didn't have us." Superman added on. "So who are these three that could give Flash a run for his money?"

"Someone who's as fast as me? There's no way!" Flash said with disbelief. "I'm the fastest man on the planet…well…except for one person." He changed a moment later.

"That'd be me!" Kid Flash appeared next to Flash with a big grin on his face and his spikey red hair wind swept.

"¡No nos olviden!" Two little boys appeared next, wearing white suits and yellow goggles. One had a positive sign and the other with a negative on their suits.

"No creo que podamos con esa entrada." Batman said to them with a raised brow. "Two sets of speedsters, who knew."

"I didn't!" Flash exclaimed in surprise as he looked down at the twins. "I knew about Wally, but I never knew about these two! Man I didn't even catch them coming in!"

"Mas and Menos, they're superfast as long as they are touching each other. They'd give you a run for your two's money." Cyborg said as he patted the twins on the head each. "Good to see you two again. Thanks for coming right away."

"De nada Cyborg!" Menos said happily.

"Cualquier cosa por un amigo. Un buen amigo como tú." Mas added on next with his own smile.

"Alright, we have some backup, now we can hit the tower. Cyborg, pull out the blueprints so we can find an easy and hidden entrance." Robin said as he looked at his robotic friend.

"Got it. Alright, the easiest one to get into the tower is this one here."  
"Isn't that the sewer entrance you made forever ago?" Robin asked as he looked over the map.

"Yep, the one I made after Hive made an attack." Cyborg agreed as he brought up an image of a trapdoor just inside of the entrance hall of the Tower. "We can use that one and go from there."

"They will be powerful? No?" Starfire questioned next as she looked at the holographic image of the tower. Something she still was unused to was the technology that was used here all the time.

"Yes. More powerful than some of the enemies we've ever faced. More so than some of the ones you've ever faced." Superman began seriously. "But we should be able to take them as long as we…"  
"As long as we work together as a team and everything else you've ever said to everyone ever." Batman drawled as he walked passed the Kryptonian. "We get it, we work together we'll achieve our goals."

"I have a feeling that Superman is the Starfire of our group." Cyborg said to Robin.

"Close." He replied before looking around the rest of the blueprints. "We'll have the fastest people go in first. They'll lay down explosives in these areas." He pointed at spots on the tower.

"That'll cause the entire tower to collapse! Are you sure that you'll want to do that? Destroy our home?" Cyborg questioned.

"It's easier to destroy where they're staying then to get them out of the tower." Raven said next. "There's too much room to hide and move around. We need them out in the open so that we'll be able to defeat them."

"The tower will fall?" Starfire questioned for a second. "It was easy to build the first time. We can rebuild after the battle is over."

Cyborg looked like he was about to cry. He felt like it. All of his babies were in that building. His car, his computer system, his charging port, everything was in there. But the others were right. They needed a way to force those ghosts out into the open and then best way to do that would be to destroy the tower. "Alright, so Kid Flash, Mas and Menos goes in and places the bombs here, here, here, here, and here. This'll knock the tower down and out. Implode it from the inside out. It'll take anything inside it with it as well."

"You three hearing that?" Robin asked as he turned to the three teens.

"Don't you mean four?" Flash questioned with a raised brow and crossed arms. "I'm after all the leading speedster here. You'll need me to get things done after all."

"No, you'll be with Superman and Batman." Robin said. "You three are our heavy hitters. All three of you have a tight knit teamwork that should confuse the two."  
"Superman and I could handle that. If they hadn't ran, then we would have defeated them on our first encounter." Batman said. "It was close."

"No kidding there. We almost had them then. We should be able to handle them now, even with our handicaps." Superman added on. He raised a hand and clenched it tightly. The knuckles turned white and he flinched as pain radiated through his body.

"That's why I'm here to help then." Flash said with a smirk. "I took hardly any damage in this whole thing. I'm the third person in this place in less damage than anyone else." He looked at Wally and Mas and Menos. "Good thing we have back up."

The three speedsters all smiled at this.

"Alright then. We have our plan, let's get this started then." Robin said as he turned towards the door. "Titans, move out!" with that his team followed him out, leaving the three Justice League Members behind.

"He's like a mini you." Flash said with a small smile on his face.

"No." Batman replied as he moved to follow his apprentice. "He's better than me."

DannyPhantom

"Do you think they'll do what you want?" Phantom questioned as he watched the Titans leave the base as quietly as possible.

"Don't they always?" Slade questioned back with a smirk. The Ghosts that had left with them had already left to head for the Teen Titan Tower, putting into place their plan. Though they were unable to enter due to the Ghost Sense that both adversaries had. They'd get things rolling from the outside. The Titans would handle the inside. "There's a reason why we set it up to look like it did."

"Yeah, but Robin has a tendency to screw up out plans. Not to mention that Batman is involved now. Both are the smartest of their teams not to mention the most intuitive and aware." He looked up to his master. "Do you think that Batman will figure it out?"  
"Possibly." Slade said as they followed the group down the sewer, his eyebrows rising as he watched the Titans pass ladders and manholes out. "Do they have a way to the tower from down here?"  
"Looks like it." Phantom could only shake his head in amusement when Flash complained of the smell of the sewers and how Mas and Menos would laughingly push the man into the dirty water. "Should we be prepared to knock Batman out if he gets too curious?"

"No, let him do as he pleases. He'll do what we need him to do." Slade waved a hand at his apprentice as he thought. "He's Batman after all." He stated sarcastically.

Phantom chuckled at that before he tilted his head as a chill ran up his spine. Slade ignored the puff of blue smoke that came from his and Phantom's mouths. "What's the report then?"

"The bombs are in place." Skulker said with a grin. "We also set up a barrier around the Tower at your request. The explosion won't hurt the area around when it goes off. We've also made it so that the tower will for sure implode." He explained as he pointed at the cybernetic teen. "He had the right idea, but he forgot about the outside of the building. This way the plan s guaranteed to work."

"Good to know." Phantom said with a frown. "We know the two will survive the explosion, there's no doubt about it. They'll be left out in the open and with the citizens freed of the possessions of Dan, he'll have all of his power concentrated into one place again. He'll be powerful and Plasmius has always been devious. We'll have to be extremely careful."

"We'll stay on the outskirts and allow you two to handle it." Skulker stated next.

"Yes, unless we command an ambush, then you'll attack." Slade commanded with a glare, his white and green helmet detracting the sinister feeling his normal black and orange one gave. The glare still had Skulker nodding hurriedly, just not as fast as it normally would. "I'm more worried about the Azarath girl. She's in horrible condition."

Phantom looked down and watched said girl ride on the back of the green beast. "I'd be more worried about the shapeshifter. He's running off of instincts and that's more dangerous than a calculating mind."

"We'll keep an eye on them either way." Slade said as the Titans stopped at ramp. "How did we miss that?" he muttered in annoyance.

"We weren't interested in traveling this far into the sewer systems." Phantom replied as Skulker turned intangible and headed back up to the other ghosts. "I'm not surprised they decided to make an entrance this far in. Now we know so we can use it later."

"True." Slade agreed as he watched the four speedsters disappear up the ramp and into the tower. "Now we get into place and prepare for the attack."  
"We're coming for you…Dan…Plasmius." Phantom growled out as his eyes flashed neon green and crimson.

DannyPhantom

"Think they'll attack soon?" Dan questioned lazily from his seat on the couch. He was sprawled all over it, relaxing against the soft cushions. He enjoyed this much better than that damned thermos.

"Any minute really." Vlad said to the future ghost. He was standing at the windows, watching the skyline with narrowed crimson eyes. "That boy is too stubborn and impatient to wait for too long."

"Watch it." Dan hissed, eyes flashing in anger. "That kid and I are the same. Much like we are." He stated angrily.

"Whose fault is that?" Plasmius questioned serenely. "I did not make you take the Ghost Gauntlets and tear me apart, to absorb my ghost half in that timeline." He said as he frowned as a familiar Ghost appeared far off from the tower. "Why is the Box Ghost there?"

Dan was up and at the window in an instant, a sneer on his face. "He's nowhere near what he was in my timeline." He stated and then smirked as a thought came to mind. "I can take his hand again and maybe even more."

Plasmius rolled his eyes before he watched in astonishment as ghost after ghost reappeared. "I believe we know why all of your duplicates returned now." He said as he glared at his once ally Skulker.

"Yeah, I knew that already." Dan said with a smirk on his face.

"You said you didn't know who was stopping your duplicates!"

Dan leaned away from the other ghost, scowling at the screech to his ears. "Yeah, I lied." He stated as he cleaned out his one ear. "This should be interesting." He said as he floated into the air and prepared to move forward.

Only to gasp as explosions rocked underneath, around, and behind them.

He howled in anger as he and Plasmius were sent flying through the window and out into the open.

Behind them the tower imploded inwards and exploded all at the same time. Completely destroying the base of the Teen Titans.

"Hello Dan, long time no see." Phantom said as he and Slade appeared in front of the two ghosts.

"Destroyed the tower so we couldn't use it to our advantage. Smart move Daniel." Vlad said as he straightened up and dusted soot from his suit.

"Yeah, well, we couldn't let you have the home field." Danny replied with a shrug.

"Won't help, I'll still destroy you." Dan snarled as he moved to attack.

"I'm not the same kid you attacked before you monster!" Danny snarled right back. "I've gotten stronger! I won't be an easy target this time."

"Yeah? Well let's see what you've got them!" Dan shouted as he flew straight for the teen.

"You're on!" Danny shouted right back as he flew at the ghost to meet him half way.

Slade ignored his apprentice as he laid eyes on Plasmius. "I think it's time you finally died."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about that?" Vlad questioned with a smirk on his face. "You must've been turned into a halfa from that explosion at my mansion, which means you haven't had anywhere near as much experience as I."  
"It's not always about just experience." Slade countered as he summoned his energy and made it surround his fists in blue flames. "Let me show you." He stated.

"I would love to see it." Vlad said as he summoned his own pink energy, ready to destroy this thorn in his side finally.

The two flew at each other.

TeenTitans

Robin stared up at the sky in astonishment. He knew the tower would no longer be there but he didn't know that Phantom and Slade would be up there waiting for the two ghosts. "We were used!" HE shouted.

"It was obvious that was going to happen, even to me." Flash said next as he watched the explosion of energies colliding.

"And we are going to allow that?" Starfire questioned as she prepared to head up and fight. It was obvious that Superman wanted to as well as the two of them were the only ones capable of flight at the moment.

"Yes. We allowed it so we could bring all four of them out to the open." Batman said as he watched the fights with narrowed focused eyes. "We needed to make sure we can break them up when the time comes but we also know that this is a fight we can't interfere in."  
"How come? I mean yeah, obviously we're outclassed in this ghost fighting stuff, but we're strong in other ways." Cyborg said with a frown.

"Because, there's a tension between the four of them. In Phantom concerning something about him." Superman grunted out as he forced himself to stay back. "This is obviously something he needs. You 'll have to explain why later."

Robin was silent as he looked up at the fight and nodded his head. He understood that need. That desperate need for revenge and relief and release. He had come to that choice when he was younger and when Bruce had just taken him in.

He hoped Phantom would make the same choice as him.

TeenTitans

A.N. We are getting close to the end here. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to do for sure but I don't think it'll get pass ten. So I'd be prepared for this part of the story to end soon. Then the trilogy will come to an end. You'll have to review and tell me what you all think about this story. I can't wait to see what you all have to say about it!

Translations are from Google Translate.

¡No nos olviden! - don't forget us!

No creo que podamos con esa entrada. - I dont' think we can with that entrance.

De nada Cyborg! - You're welcome Cyborg.

Cualquier cosa por un amigo. Un buen amigo como tú. - Anything for a friend. A good friend like you.


	7. Choosing a Path

Chapter Seven

Choosing a Path

"I'll admit." Dan grunted as he took a hit to the cheek before he blasted Phantom in the stomach and sent the boy flying away from him. "You've improved." A nasty smirk fell over his lips and his eyes glowed bright crimson. "You've become more like me, without ever fusing with Vlad, you've become exactly like me."

"I'll never be you!" His green eyes flashed crimson as his energy flashed pink before both returned to the nauseating lime green color. "I've made a promise and I'll die before I break it." He growled out as he thought about Sam, Tucker, his family, and even all those he had left behind in Amity Park. He wouldn't break his promise to them.

"But haven't you already?" Dan questioned with a raised brow at the boy and that evil smirk. "You're working for a criminal mastermind by stealing and attacking _heroes_." The sneer on his face when he said heroes told of the massive dislike he had for the said costume people. "You'll be killing people next under his orders!" Dan laughed in anticipation. He wasn't done yet and he wasn't about to disappear just yet either.

Phantom growled before he leapt at Dan with all of his might, right to tear the ghost in half. Not for his master or because he ordered the teen to, but because Danny Phantom and Fenton wanted to.

Danny Phantom

"It seems that it has come down to you and me once more." Vlad stated as he stood straight. His face was blank and his entire body was stiff in anticipation for battle. "Though it seems that there is a difference to when we last fought."

"But of course there is. I thought it would be obvious." Slade drawled mirroring Vlad's own posture. Hands clasped behind their backs and straight back as they focused on their opponent rigidly. "But then again, I don't show my entire hand on the first play. Unlike you."

Vlad felt his brow twitch in annoyance but ignored it as he prepared an attack behind his back, ready to tear this simpleton to pieces. His lightning flared up in his hands as he concentrated on his powers.

Similar to him, Slade was flaring his own powers in his own hands. Blue flames that enveloped his own hands. Nowhere near as contained as Vlad's own but he had a handle on them and could use them effectively. He wasn't about to go down without a fight after all.

"Shall we begin then?" Vlad questioned with a raised brow.

"Let's." Slade agreed as he threw blue fireballs at the same time Vlad shot off his pink lightning bolts. Each one slamming into each other and canceling them out.

"For being new to this halfa life, you seem to have pretty decent control. About the same as Daniel when he had his powers for about six months in fact." Vlad complimented as he concentrated on focusing his abilities in his hands, ready to send out a concentrated blast to tear this imbecile in half.

"Training underneath someone who has a lot of control over their own power comes in handy." Slade stated with a smirk. He was ready to take this maniac down once and for all. No matter what the Titans or the Justice League thought, these two needed to be put down.

And who better than two other villains to do it.

Teen Titans

"What are we going to do now?" Robin questioned as he watched the two sets of villains duke it out rapidly. "We can't just allow Phantom and Slade to kill them!"

"We won't." Superman said next as he looked at the only capable flyer at the moment. "You and I are going to head on up and knock them down here. That way we'll be able to keep them at ground level to allow all of us to fight."

"Not a bad plan, only which you'd have to knock all four down here." Batman said with a frown. "Neither of the two of you have enough strength to do so. You need the sun to recover and if you haven't realized it yet, it's night time." He pointed at Superman with a frown. "You are still injured from the battles beforehand. I'm astounded to find any of you standing really."

"Yeah, well, we're resilient." Cyborg stated with a cheeky grin before looking at Starfire and Superman. "Use these, they should blind them for a few seconds to allow you to do what needs to be done." He explained as he tossed several little blue balls at the two of them. "Close your eyes when you throw them so you don't go blind as well."

"Flash bombs? That's handy." Superman said as he turned to the bat with a smirk. "Where's your flash bombs?"

"I can always pull my kryptonite out instead."

"Okay I'm going!" With that the Man of Steel turned tail and took off into the sky with the Tamaranian right behind him.

"That was mean Bats." Flash chuckled as he and the other three speedsters prepared themselves for a fight.

"He was annoying." Was the reply.

"You lived with that?" Raven turned to Robin with a raised brow. "I now know where you got your attitude."

Robin smirked. "Best mentor in the world." He agreed easily.

They all closed their eyes as a shout from Starfire warned them.

Beast growled in annoyance as he was blinded by the flash of light.

DannyPhantom

"What the hell is that!?" Dan shouted as multiple lights blew up in front of them, blinding everyone that had their eyes open.

"Some sort of flash bomb." Vlad grumbled as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to return his vision quicker.

"Whatever! It won't stop me from destroying you!" Phantom shouted as he launched himself in the direction that Dan's voice had come from.

Only to yell out in shock as two feet slammed into his feet and sent him flying to the ground.

Slade grimaced as his own eyes burned in irritation and then growled when two hands grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him downwards. He could already tell exactly what was going on. It was proven more so when he felt the ground collide with him and then a body sat on top of him. "Bringing us down to your level then?"

"Only way to get you to fight me apparently." Robin said with a grin. "You've been ignoring me for some time now and I don't really appreciate it."  
"You aren't my biggest concern at the moment." He flipped his body, grabbing hold of an obviously surprise Wonder Boy and sent him flying. "Phantom, report!"

"I'm fine, but I think I have a useless piece of meat sitting on me."

"Hey now! No need to be that mean!" Cyborg then. What was it with the Titans and sitting on them at the moment? Slade wondered why Phantom hadn't just phased out yet.

"Get off of me now you flea ridden mongrels!" That was Plasmius. Obviously they were sitting on him as well.

"I don't need to see to destroy." Dan Phantom. It was obvious he was getting annoyed. That wasn't good. Especially if he had the same ability as Phantom to scream and destroy with a single breath. Only Dan was completely dead and so he didn't need to breath.

"Don't do it Dan!" Vlad shouted but it was obviously too late as Dan sucked in a large breath of air.

"Get down now!" Slade shouted as he tackled two people to the ground and created a shield.

"That's Phantom's Ghostly Wail." He had grabbed Robin then.

"Yes. Though this one seems a lot stronger than his." Raven as well then. He was surprised that she had survived from the injuries she had apparently acquired.

"Stay down." Slade grunted as he pushed the Boy Wonder back to the ground. "He's dead as well so he doesn't have to stop for breath. The only way he'll stop on his own is if his energy levels goes down."

"Is there any way to contest this energy?" Raven questioned as she shifted against Slade's hold on her neck. He was keeping the two teens down with a hand on the back of their necks. As long as their heads were down, he could force the rest of their body down as well.

"If Phantom can get up and hit with his own Wail, we could stand a chance." Slade said as he blinked his eyes rapidly. His vision was starting to come back and he could see things in blurs.

"Someone had better aim me at that monster or I swear I'll go on a rampage next!" Phantom yelled out next.

"He's serious about that!" Slade snapped as he felt Phantom start to gather energy and breath to attack.

"Great." That was Cyborg and he could tell that he was still near Phantom. "Maybe we shouldn't have blinded the one that could save our butts."

"Not the problem right…."

Batman was cut off when sound was stopped completely. "What happened?" Phantom asked as he pushed both Batman and Cyborg off of him to try and see what was going on. Unfortunately his vision was still completely gone and had returned yet. It was annoying and he wanted to be able to see again so that he could fight properly.

"Beast!" Raven screamed as she watched her friend get grabbed around the throat by Dan. "Let him go!" She scrambled to her feet, struggling heavily as she did.

"This beast…is very like me." Dan smirked as his eyes opened to revealed slightly glazed over crimson eyes. Some of his vision hadn't returned but it was obvious he could see things up close. "Wild, out of control, able to do whatever he wants. Oh how nice this thing is." He grunted as he squeezed his hand tightly around its throat.

"How I want to kill it."

Beast thrashed wildly as it fought against the pain in its throat. The pain that was ripping through him as Dan sunk claws deep into his flesh that would soon cut his throat wide open.

Only for Dan to gasp in pain.

Everyone stood frozen for a long moment as they took in what had just happened.

Phantom had charged while his future self-had been distracted and had slammed a sword right into his stomach. Dan gritted his teeth as he threw the Beast away and turned instead to grabbing the sword in his stomach. He ignored the ectoplasm flooding into his mouth and the pain in his abdomen as his hands dug into the ice, leaving claw marks where they slid off before he grabbed it again. "Where'd…you learn such…a chilling trick?" Dan questioned with a smirk as he slid backwards off of the sword.

"From the cold depths of my core." Danny replied as he ripped the sword out of Dan sideways before the other could fully remove himself.

They all watched as Dan staggered backwards with a large slash in his right side. "So you have an Ice Core. That means Vlad's Fire Core is what overran my original core." Dan stated with a frown on his face. He looked over at the sword before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter now, I'll make sure you turn into me one way or another."

"I'll never be you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Phantom snarled as he formed another sword in his free hand, leaping forward with tehm to attack.

"We have to stop him." Robin said as he stood back up.

"No you won't." Slade said as he stood as well, looking over to where Vlad had been forced to his human form and was now held down by a Specter Deflector. "He has to face this on his own."

"He'll kill him and become exactly what he hates most!" Raven shouted as she glared at the man.

"Did you?" the question stunned all the Titans listening in at the moment. "You faced your father, you helped lock him away once more so that he couldn't cause any more damage. So tell me, did you become what you most hated?"

"Leave her alone. Her situation is completely different from Phantom's!" Robin snarled as he stood in front of a kneeling Raven. The downed Beast was right next to her.

"Then what about you Robin?" Slade questioned as he turned to glare at the Boy Wonder. "Your parents, the Flying Grayson's I believe, were killed by a man. Did you try and kill him?"

Robin was stunned. He had thought his identity had been kept but obviously he hadn't done well enough. "He did not. He made the right choice in the end." Batman stated as he walked over to Robin and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I see what you are trying to do, but do you think this will end the way you want it to?"

Slade watched as Dan launched himself at Phantom, fangs bared and ready to tear apart the younger male.

Phantom slashed and was able to ward the older ghost away while the rest of them stood off to the side. "I don't know why you think I'll turn into you. I've avoided it for two years already. What makes you think I can't avoid it for the rest of my life and afterlife?"

"Because I know you!" Dan shouted back as he blasted ray after ray. "I've been you! I know the pain! The loneliness! The hatred! All of it! I know all of it that's in you now!" The last word was the start of a wail that slammed right into Danny.

The pain was familiar. He had been through the wail once before at the hand of Dan. He still remembered it as well. The feeling of all of him being peeled away from his body and the sensation of his heart and core being decimated little by little. HE would not survive the wail a second time. Especially since he was reverted back to his human form and his swords had been shattered.

"You…think…you…know…me." Danny gasped as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. HE looked up at a panting Dan, watching as his body fused back together fully and left only a soft scar before that took disappeared. His costume repaired itself next. "You…think you know…all of the pain!?"

He stood up. He got to his feet a little bit at a time. He couldn't back down now. Not with Dan right there in front of him. Not with all the pain and chaos and destruction he had caused in both of their times.

How their families had died in both times as well.

But there was one thing that had differed between their times. That had set him apart from Dan for some times and now he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

"You forget Danny, I am you." Dan stated as he walked over to the downed halfa. "I've always been you. From the moment we were born as human and then as half ghost. I've been you." He stood over Danny now, his eyes narrowed but a frown on his face. "The pain and suffering we went through when we lost our family and friends. We even lost Mr. Lancer, the only teacher in that whole crap of a school that had our backs."

"They died because…we weren't…strong enough." Danny continued on. "We cheated…on the…CAT's…and then failed to stop….the Nasty Burger…from exploding."

"That's right. Our family died because we were guilty and idiotic. We put our pride and arrogance before them and look where it got them." He spread his arms out as if to encompass the entire world in his words. "What more do we have left to lose by just destroying everything else?"

Danny sat there silently as he listened and thought. There was a lot that he would not lose by actually destroying the rest of the world. He had gained nothing really that he would not miss. Not even Slade would be truly missed if it happened.

He had made that decision a long time ago. Slade was nothing but a tool much like he was a tool to the man. So it would be simple to just destroy the man, even with his new powers, Slade would be a simple thing to destroy.

He could destroy everything.

Just like the world had destroyed his own family.

"So let's get Vlad and form me. We can destroy this world together. Just like I did mine." Dan said as he held a hand out. "Let's kill him this time as well. He'll be more trouble if he's left with nothing but his humanity again."

Danny stared up at his future self. A future he had promised he would never allow himself to end up in. But…would that be better. To have his humanity ripped away so that this pain he felt, the pain he thought he had left behind, would finally disappear?

He looked up into the crimson eyes that had featured in nightmares for years now. Could he really turn into this monster that had destroyed so much of his life already? Could he leave behind that promise?

HE looked into those crimson eyes, looking deeply. He didn't notice when his began to flash between red and green, how his skin would pale into an icy blue and back to a pale tone. Those crimson eyes though, they showed something he didn't really like.

It was a reflection of his eyes. The eyes he saw every day in the mirror.

The eyes filled with pain, hatred, and regret.

He snarled as he forced his body to transform back into ghost form.

He screamed with all he had point blank in his once possible future.

The wail ripped through Dan, tearing him apart just like it had once upon a time. He was thrown backwards and slammed against debris all over the island that once held the Teen Titans tower. His flame hair was almost completely extinguished and his clothes were ripped while his cape was decimated entirely.

By the time Danny had ended his wail and reverted to human form once more, Dan was almost completely defeated.

His breathing was heavy and his body ached. He hated this feeling. It was the same one he had when his family had almost died the first time around.

Weakness.

The feeling of weakness that consumed his body and left his entire being wishing for his bed. He had felt it the first time he had ever used the wail and when he had fought Pariah Dark and when he had to contend with Vlad's abuse. He hated the feeling and he hated the sense that he was letting those important to him down.

"There is a…difference between…you and…me." He gasped out as he struggled to his feet, clutching at his side as it roared in pain.

Dan was struggling to his own feet as well, the flames that made up his hair struggling to relight so that they would flare wildly once more. "Oh, and what would that be?" He questioned as he glared at the halfa.

"My Vlad…" Danny sent a glare at the said man that had been pinned down and restrained thoroughly. "He…tortured me…destroyed me…" he stated.

Dan frowned at that as he stared at Vlad too. Watching as the man sneered at them, ignoring the flare of pain that must have erupted in him when electricity ran through him because his eyes flashed crimson. "Abuse then?" He questioned.

"Yes." Danny agreed with a snarl. "Destroyed all I…had gained…for a…long time." It was obvious it was starting to get harder to talk as the teen finally managed to pull himself to his feet. Swords of ice materialized in his hands again as he limped his way over to Dan. "I ran. Escaped from him." His breathing was beginning to strengthen and his steps became surer as his hair began to change from black to white. His eyes turned to blue and his skin went from pale to tan. It was a slow change but one he had made several hundred times in the past. He enjoyed the cold sensation that swept over him and how his heart turned into a ghostly core.

"I might one day turn into you, true." Danny stated as he raised both swords into the air and readied to bring them down. "But if I do, it won't be out of sorrow. It'll be out of anger." He slammed the swords down to finish off his mightiest of enemies once and for all.

"Stop!" Robin yelled as he threw one of his Birdarangs, knocking the swords aside. "You can't do it Phantom!"

"Why not?" Phantom snarled as he looked over at Robin, rearranging his swords so that they were crossed over Dan's neck, stopping the ghost from leaping at him. "Why shouldn't I end him here and now? Both of them?" He sent a vicious crimson glare at Vlad before returning it to the Boy Wonder.

"Because then you're no better than them!" Robin rubbed at his face in frustration, trying to figure out how he was going to this. To get the other teen to listen to him. "One's destroyed an entire timeline and the other one has destroyed so many things in this world! Do you really want to be similar to them in any way?"

"Have you forgotten that I've attacked your team? That I've stolen and destroyed property and controlled others?" Phantom snapped as he slammed a foot onto Dan's chest to make him stop moving. He could see the other trying to gather energy into his hands for an attack. "I'm already half way there!"

"But you don't have to go all the way!" Robin shouted in frustration. He remembered when he had that choice too. How he could have killed the man who had killed his family. Taken him right out of existence. "I've been there too! I watched my entire family die! Right in front of me!"

That made Phantom pause as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed in thought. "You…lost your…family?" His gaze flickered over to Batman in an obvious thought that most people had about him and Batman.

"Yes. My biological family. I lost them and then I found the man that killed them." Robin's voice had calmed and his eyes were closed in sorrow. "I was dangling him over a river at the time. It had flooded and was highly dangerous, a normal human would have died in it." He explained.

"What'd you do?"

"I was going to let him drown in the river." The Boy Wonder Confessed as he ran his hand through his hair. It was obvious that he was annoyed and upset and tired and so much more. But Phantom only kept him in his peripheral view with most of his attention on Dan to keep him still.

"Was? So you didn't in the end, how come?" Sweat was tickling at Phantom's forehead and neck now. It was clear to the ghost that he was starting to tire again and wouldn't be able to hold his ghost form for much longer.

"He showed up." The head tilt in a certain caped crusader's direction was an obvious indication of what had happened. "He spoke to me, told me how stupid I was being. All that stuff about being better and what not."

The halfa snorted in amusement at the description. He was going to keep that over that boy's head for as long as they lived after all of this was said and over. "Okay, so you just stated all that to me now. What makes you think I'll follow the same path that you followed? We're alike, I give you that, but we're also incredibly different."

With that he swung the swords down to finish Dan off once and for all. "I'll destroy him once and for all!" He shouted as he raged forward.

"No, you won't." Slade said as he grabbed both of Phantom's wrists and held the other back. He would not all this boy to destroy himself. He wanted an apprentice, not a monster. "I will not allow you."

"Let go of me!" Phantom yelled as he struggled against his master, trying to force his way out any way possible. "You've trained me to destroy everything in my path! That's what I asked for! Why are you stopping me now?"

 _"Your voice will return in time…when it is most needed…but for now know that revenge can be sweet but will destroy all…while love can be bitter but save all." Clockwork explained. Do not forget that when the time comes to make a very important decision…exactly how important is Danny Phantom to you Slade?"_

'Important enough.' He thought to himself as he looked down at the glaring teen. "I refuse to keep you as an apprentice if you turn into him." He stated as he held tightly. "I refuse to teach a monster to destroy the world just because he wants to throw a temper tantrum."

Phantom's eyes widened at that before a snarl formed on his lips and he released the swords and forced his body to float in the air long enough to kick the other man with his feet, off of him.

Slade grunted at the force but looked up with a glare. He was ready to defeat his student if it meant stopping him from doing something foolish.

Only to watch with wide eyes as Phantom grabbed hold o the ice blades and slam them right where Dan Phantom was.

DannyPhantom

A.N. Haha! I got this chapter done! Finally! I've been working on this for like ever it feels! It was difficult because I wanted the drama to be a huge part of it and all and it was difficult writing out the fighting scenes just because I'm not really that great at action sequences, which I okay I guess, but still! Anyways! Review and tell me what you all thought! I can't wait to hear from you all!

Also know that the last chapter is coming up! It'll either be the next one or the one after it! Guess we'll have to wait and see! Review!


	8. Bonus Chapter: Family Christmas

Bonus Chapter

Spending Christmas with Family

"So, what's all going on this year for Christmas?" Cyborg questioned his friends as he worked on a new machine for the tower. "Anyone have plans?"

"My Elder has asked me to return to Tamaran to speak with me about an important matter." Starfire said with a smile on her face. She was in the kitchen, preparing a meal only she would end up eating. "I will be gone for one of your Earth months but will return as quickly as I possibly can make it."

"Raven and me are going to go and visit the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy spoke up with a smile on his face that was nervous and uncertain. Raven came up behind him and settled a hand other the green boy's shoulder in comfort. The two were standing near the computer monitors. "I have to talk to Mento and I want to see Rita again." He explained as he laid his hand on Raven's own.

"Man, that's gonna be rough." Cyborg replied with a shake of his head as he readjusted himself against the couch, leaving his device on the table in front of him. "You know to call me if you need help." He offered with a friendly smile. "You can call any of us and we'll come to help you as soon as we can."

"Thanks Cy." BB replied with a nod of his head just as the doors opened to the living room to reveal the leader of the Teen Titans. "Hey Robin, what are you going to do for Christmas?"

Robin looked up from his pad to look at everyone in the room. "Batman has ordered me back to the mansion for Christmas with the family. I know you're going to the Justice League Station for that Christmas party they have every year Cyborg." He turned to the Robotic teen. "Do try and keep from destroying any good credit we have with them, won't you." He smirked as Cyborg flipped him off. "Yeah, just like that."

"So Batman called you back? But I thought it was just you and him, no one else." Raven said as she floated over to stand at his side after he had moved to stand at one of the Monitors and tap away at it.

"That's what we like to tell people. There's time where back up, a surprise as it is, comes in handy." He explained a moment later. "Though I'm the oldest at seventeen, Jason is second at fifteen, Tim is third at eight, and there's Damian who is at the age of three."

"Whoa, I didn't know Batman adopted so many kids." Beast Boy said with a tilt of his head.

"Only three of us are adopted, Damian is the actual blood son of Batman."

Silence.

"Well, I've been called back right away, so I'll be leaving tonight. I hope you guys have a good Christmas. Call me if you need me for anything." He turned and left the room in silence, his cape waving behind him.

DannyPhantom

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Don't worry, I'll have my communicator on me." Danny strapped on a backpack as he transformed into his ghost form. He wasn't about to wait for permission as he began to phase through the wall.

He and Slade had been on pretty good terms lately but once in a while he got an itch that sent him scurrying from the hideout and out into the world. He wasn't sure why but his instincts told him to run and he followed them as they never led him astray.

He didn't care that his master could follow him if he wanted to, but he never really did in the end. He left his apprentice alone when he ran because he knew that Phantom would always return.

He huffed as he took to the air, flying around the city so that he could decide on where to go to next. Hopefully it would be somewhere interesting and would hold his attention for long this time. Something that might satisfy his obsession.

Who knew that an obsession to protect could drive one insane.

He looked down at the streets of Jump City, blinking in surprise when he saw a familiar black motorcycle with a red helmeted individual astride it. HE grinned as he recognized his rival and soon was flying above the Boy Wonder.

He had hardly ever seen the other in civilian clothes and if he was, it was normally to meet one Bruce Wayne somewhere. He wanted to see where he was going this time so he made sure that he could follow the other easily and carefully.

His instincts flared in excitement and his eyes glowed brighter at the thought of this newest adventure.

He couldn't wait to see what his instincts wanted him to do now.

DannyPhantom

They arrived at a mansion. Robin drove in through the front gate, parking his bike in the garage among many other cars, bikes, mopeds, bicycles, and trucks. He wanted to whistle at some of the more rare models but kept quiet. He didn't need the boy wonder knowing he had been followed back to the Wayne Mansion.

HE tilted his head to the side as he followed the other inside of the mansion, through a kitchen and then into a large living room with a fireplace. In there was a huge ass tree decorated with so many lights and baubles that Danny was sure he could make a million dollars off of it.

Robin had stopped next to a little blue play pen that held a little boy inside of it, wearing what seemed to be a Ninja Turtles onesie. "Hey there Damian!" Robin crowed as he picked up the little boy in his arms and threw him up into the air and caught the giggling child.

Danny blinked as he watched Robin go from stern to relaxed and happy. "How I've missed you little one. How are you doing?"

Damian grinned happily. "Dicky! Dicky!" He said happily. "Home, glad home. Miss you!" He chanted as he hugged the other boy around the neck.

The half ghost could only watch with a smirk as one Dicky threw the child in the air a few more times and then blew raspberries on his cheek, kiss it, and cuddle the baby for a long while. "I'm sorry Damy, I have to go and find Bruce and the others. You stay here and relax while I go and talk to them. I'll be back soon." He promised the child easily as he settled him back into the playpen and then out of the room.

Danny was going to follow the other teen but stopped when a cry caught his attention. The child in the playpen was reaching towards him with a tilted head. "Pretty!" He shouted as he pointed at Danny's hair.

The half ghost's eyes narrowed as he turned visible and walked over to the playpen. "You could see me." Danny said as he turned invisible again and moved in random directions. The child's eyes were on him the entire time. "How strange." He murmured as he turned visible once more and picked the child up into his arms. "You're special, aren't you?" He questioned as he settled in front of the fire with the little one in his lap. The child didn't cry and complain or anything like most would when faced with a ghost.

He was unnaturally calm.

He was interesting.

His instincts were singing.

He smiled as he began to play with the child, no longer caring about his surroundings as his world changed from confusing, frustrating, and hatful into calm, collective, and livable once more.

He had found something that calmed his obsession once more.

Batman

"Welcome back Dick." Bruce said as he glanced away from the master computer. "It's been too long since you were last home."

"Yeah, well, fighting against all sort of villains with my team takes time and effort. I just barely got away and only because those at the Justice League Station agreed to keep an eye on Jump City and take care of anything happening while I was gone." He replied as he jaunted into the cave. "Jason, Tim, good to see you both. Hi Alfred, need any help with dinner later?"

"Thank you Master Dick, but I will be fine on my own." Alfred replied as he finished dusting and began his way back up the stairs. "I will call once it is ready." He informed before leaving the cave.

"Dickhead, good to see you." Jason groused at him, relaxing in his red turtleneck and black jeans.

"Dick! I'm so glad to see you home!" Tim cheered from his green shirt and blue jeans. Both of their hair was a mess but Dick couldn't really say anything since his was a spikey mess at the moment. Though his black hoody and blue jeans were just as comfortable as the other's clothes.

"Glad to be home Timmy." Dick replied as he reached over and ruffled the already messy hair. "Now, we should head back up, the computer will let us know if any trouble starts up here in Gotham." HE sent a raised brow look at his mentor.

Bruce nodded his agreement and waved his hands for the two younger ones to go up the stairs for the house.

But all of them stopped when Alfred's face appeared on the monitor, calm and collected, but they all knew something was wrong due to the fact he was using the monitor in the first place. "What is it Alfred?" Bruce questioned as he looked at his old and familiar butler that had been there his entire life.

"We have an unexpected guest." He informed them before the view changed to reveal the living room and two figures sitting in front of the fire.

"Phantom!" Dick yelled.

"Danny!"

Dick stared wide eyed at Jason as the younger teen stared back at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know him?"

The two yelled at each other before Bruce took leaping bounds up the stairs and back into the mansion. The two teens looked up and followed moments later with Tim right behind them.

"Who's a good baby!?" They heard a voice coo and it halted Dick in his tracks. The others continued to move but he had stopped. He listened as the voice continued to coo even as Bruce demanded the child be handed over to him.

"How is it possibly him?" Dick questioned as he walked out to the living room with a disbelieving look on his face. "There's no way that's Phantom."

"But it is." Jason said with wide eyes as he stared at Danny, who was holding Damian to his chest even as Bruce glared at him angrily. "He's calmed down. His instincts are relaxing."

"How do you know that?" Dick questioned as he glared at the other. "How do you even know who Phantom is?"  
Jason hunched his shoulders and bowed his head as he avoided the question. Instead he walked forward and shook his head at Bruce. "He's fine old man, he won't do anything to Damian, I'm sure of it."

"You'll explain later." Bruce stated with a glare as he settled onto the couch after a long moment of staring at the teen.

Jason nodded his head in agreement before he settled next to Danny, patting him on the shoulder to gain his attention. "It's good to see you again Danny."

Danny blinked as his attention diverted from the baby whose sides he was tickling and looked at the younger teen. "Red…X?" He asked with narrowed and confused eyes. Unsure and confused as he came out of a sort of haze. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure. He looked away from the teen and back down at the baby, his instincts singing once more and his obsession coming back full force onto the child he held.

The child had bright blue eyes that were glistening as a clear sky. His skin was a healthy tan while his hair was a thick and dark raven color. It was so soft as well, almost as if it was a cloud from the sky. He wore a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle onesie that hugged him and kept his little body warm from the chill that was permeating the mansion, despite the heating system and fire that was in front of him. He had transformed back into his human form so he wouldn't chill the child so bad. He didn't want to make him sick and cause his obsession and instincts to flare in protection.

He didn't need to make an enemy of those around him, though he was only slightly aware of the danger they posed as he felt their protectiveness towards the child. They were allies in protecting him and not his enemies.

Even Red X was there to help protect his new obsession. The thing he had been searching for when he left the lair and away from Slade.

The thing that would make him happy.

And he was. He was calm and happy for the first time in a long time. He wasn't about to let anyone disturb that at the moment. Not the small grin from who he assumed as Red X, not Batman, not Robin, and not the weird butler that was glaring at him from a doorway off to the side.

He was happy for the first time since his friends and family died. He wasn't going to give that up easily.

DannyPhantom

A.N. Okay, this is an extra chapter. A bonus really. This shoes some things that I've been thinking about for a very long time too. A sneak peek for some of the later chapters that are coming. I hope you enjoyed it because there's a lot I've left unexplained at the moment. Anyways, review and tell me what you all think. Merry Christmas and happy new years!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	9. Reflection of One's Self

Chapter Eight

Reflection of One's Self

 _'Important enough.' He thought to himself as he looked down at the glaring teen. "I refuse to keep you as an apprentice if you turn into him." He stated as he held tightly. "I refuse to teach a monster to destroy the world just because he wants to throw a temper tantrum."_

 _Phantom's eyes widened at that before a snarl formed on his lips and he released the swords and forced his body to float in the air long enough to kick the other man with his feet, off of him._

 _Slade grunted at the force but looked up with a glare. He was ready to defeat his student if it meant stopping him from doing something foolish._

 _Only to watch with wide eyes as Phantom grabbed hold of the ice blades and slam them right where Dan Phantom was._

Everything had slowed, nothing was moving and all was still.

A sigh broke the air as a figure appeared next to the half ghost teen, staring at where the swords were only a mere inch from impaling Dan Phantom directly in the face. A demise that the ghost would deserve but did not deserve at Phantom's hands.

"And here we thought he would make the right choice." He said to the air, knowing that his Master would no longer hear him and that he was merely speaking to himself now. His white cloak hid his face while the hourglass clasp kept the cloak closed around his body. Except for the hand in a black glove with a green sleeve fitting underneath it. The hand held a staff in the shape of a clock, a gift from his master before he had left.

He pulled out a medallion from within with his free hand, a matching black glove and green sleeve appearing, and slipped it over Phantom's head while keeping the swords frozen. "You have disappointed Clockwork and myself." He said as soon as Phantom tumbled over his swords and onto the ground, the force behind them so great. "You were warned what would happen if you continued to go down the path of destruction."

Danny snarled as he glared at the new figure, only pausing when he saw the familiar staff. "Clockwork's staff…" He turned to face the ghost fully now, staring with furrowed brows. "Who are you?"

A chuckle as the person reached up to pull at the hood. "You were always easy to distract, even now in the middle of chaos and destruction, you are distracted by my identity."

Horror wracked the halfa's face as he stared at the face of this new ghost, unsure of what to do or think at that moment. "Though to be fair, I don't think you expected for me to take over for Clockwork."

Danny swallowed hard as he stared into bright golden eyes that had once been warm brown eyes. The once dark mocha colored skin was now ash gray and that crooked smile was the same as it was when this person was human. "But…how…you…left with Sam…and Jazz."

"Nope, sorry." He shrugged his shoulders with a wink. "Clockwork grabbed me before I could really leave and I turned into his Apprentice. Who knew I'd die and become the Master of Time." He questioned as he waved the staff around to emphasize.

Tears filled emerald eyes as he looked the other over fully. Taking in the neon green shirt and the long wispy white ghost tail below. He wore his beret that was now a neon green matching his shirt and his glasses were no longer there, no longer needed. Those gold eyes shined with amusement but also sadness and disappointment. "Tucker…" He said as his voice cracked with sorrow and disbelief.

"I know buddy." Tucker said as he laid a hand on Danny's shoulder, watching as the other's knees finally gave out and he was left kneeling before the other. "But there is another problem to deal with before we can chat about this whole dead thing." He waved in the direction Dan was on the ground with all the heroes and villains watching in horror. "You made a promise."

Danny ground his teeth as he wiped his eyes of the tears in his eyes. "Does it matter? I have nothing left. Not even an obsession anymore to keep me going." He looked away from the other and kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't need the other seeing the despair there.

Tucker sighed as he shook his head. "You haven't lost everything yet. Yes, you've lost your obsession and friends and family, but you can find new ones. You can find a way to replace all the pain and anger inside if you just give it time." He explained. "Stand up."

Normally he wouldn't obey his friend, but for some reason or another Tucker was now the new Clockwork. He needed to listen if he wanted to survive. He still remembered the scythe used against him and the threats of the Observants. So he stood up and turned in the direction that the other was pointing in.

"Dan Phantom was created from the hatred, sorrow, anger, and confusion of Danny Phantom. All of those emotions that he felt caused him to rip the Plasmius out of Masters and fuse with him. Those emotions were just intensified and worsened due to lack of humanity." Tucker explained as he played the scene of Dan Phantom's creation in front of them. "You have all the requirements to turn into him, except for the fact that you lack Masters's other half at the moment. You need that to become Dan Phantom."

Danny nodded along, already knowing this to a point. He had refused to reject his ghost half though and had kept it. It didn't deserve his hatred just because it was part of the reason his family had died. "I don't see the problem then. If I need Masters's half to become Dan, than you shouldn't worry about it." He shrugged carelessly.

"I would agree, but there is so many channels of time that all end horribly because you kill him right there." Tucker brought up window after window after window of timelines, watching each one with sorrowful eyes.

Danny walked over so that he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the other, his eyes flicking over the screens with disbelief on his face.

One where he was running around with a blank look with Robin at his side, saving civilians and stopping villains. His face remained emotionless…blank…it was terrifying.

One where he was still with his Master, Slade, stealing as he saw fit and always challenging the Titans. He was ripping into the Titans though, leaving ragged scars and bloody trails on their bodies.

Him with red eyes and hair flicking like flames as he attacked his Master and tore him limb from limb and spraying blood all over the place. Screams in the background and if he looked closer, he could see what seemed like a green gloved hand soaked in blood off to the side in a pool of blood.

The world was burning and the only person left standing was a confused and lost looking Superman. Bodies resting all around him in pools of blood, vomit, and other body juices that most likely stunk. He could see Batman's cowl laying at the Krytonian's feet, torn and ragged. He was pretty sure that was Lex Luther's half shattered skull off to the side. Flash but his entire upper half was missing.

Robin's head in his hands as he snarled at Batman. His eyes flared entirely red while blood pooled from his mouth. A hole in his stomach leaked out blood and ectoplasm and more holes appeared as the Dark Knight continued to shoot him full of holes with an Ectogun. He held onto the head of the Boy Wonder though, not letting it go even as he lost more blood and Robin's own head continued to fill with holes along with his own body.

A child with tears on her face as she looked up at a red eyes teen with glowing white hair while the rest of him was shadowed in darkness. Though one could see claws where his hands should have been.

Underneath the child's hands was two bodies, the bodies of her parents. The father's face had been clawed clear off with the throat ripped open. The woman, heavily pregnant with her heart and lungs laying outside of her body. The child had tears running down her face with blood splattered all over her face.

Her red hair glistened in the light while her light blue eyes were dull with horror and sadness.

Movement from the mother caught his eye and he watched in horror as little limbs pushed up against the swollen stomach. Fighting for air, fighting for life, fighting to survive.

A little life that would never know the love of their mother because he had destroyed the world and his family.

Just like his had been and left him in the cold.

"Enough!" He shouted as he whipped away from the screen as his mind flooded with the explosion that had destroyed his family, friends, and teacher all in one epic blow. HE wanted nothing of the like again. Ever again. "No more!"

"Then keep your promise!" Tucker shouted as he turned to follow his friend's pacing figure. "Don't be arrogant enough to assume that you can't keep it just because you don't want to anymore! Be that man your family and Sam thought you could be!" He demanded.

Danny stared at the once upon a time techno geek before sighing. "I'm not going to make any more promises." He stated with his head turned down and eyes hidden by his hair. "I will not make any more promises." Tucker watched for a long drawn out moment, waiting for what was coming next and seeing all the outcomes that could occur at the same time. "But I will keep the ones I've already made."

Tucker smiled at that before tilting his head. "Good. That's good to know." He said before he floated over to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention once more. "There is more we must talk about, but now is not the time. I will come to you when it is time and when the flow of time aligns."

"Wow, you really have taken over for Clockwork." Danny drawled as he laid a hand over Tucker's before nodding at the other. "You'll have to tell me what happened to him next time I see you."

"I will my friend, but for now, you have a job to do. For Dan cannot continue to exist. He will never stop and he will continue. There is one way you can stop him that will keep you free to choose your future at will without having the stain of death on your hands." Tucker grinned wiry. "Remember how Vlad ripped Danny and Phantom apart that first time and how you separated yourself with the Fenton Ghost Catcher?"

Danny stared at him with a deadpanned expression before nodding his head. "This…isn't going to be easy." He stated as Tucker moved away from him.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy Danny." Tucker agreed easily as he reached up to press the button on the staff. "But that's why it must be done. Time in." With that he disappeared in a swirl of green energy as things began to move forward once more.

He wasted no time as soon as he was released back into the moving timeline.

"Where'd Phantom go!?" Robin shouted as his eyes widened. The halfa was no longer there over Dan and Slade was standing there with wide eyes, arms encircling air while Dan himself disappeared into the ground to reappear standing off to the side.

"No clue." Raven said as she flashed around to try and find the halfa while kneeling down next to a still downed Beast. "But he has to be here somewhere!"

"Keep him away from Dan. He gets close, he'll kill him." Batman stated as he whipped out a Fenton Bo-staff out of seemingly nowhere, tossing one to Robin.

"Yeah, we get that." Cyborg grumbled as he transformed his arm into his cannon, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

"I'm not seeing him anywhere." Flash groaned in annoyance, even as he flitted around the area with Mas and Menos flying around behind him as well. "He can't have just up and disappeared just like that, could he?"

"He's half ghost with all of their abilities." Slade drawled, making sure Dan Phantom didn't move from his spot. "So yes he can disappear whenever he wants."

"Well, who knew I'd be getting into something like this." Kid Flash blinked in some surprise as he looked around, making sure to keep his feet ready just in case he had to move. "Thanks for inviting me to this party."

"Yeah, no problem." Cyborg replied as he activated his heat sensors to try and find Phantom if he was invisible. "Though I don't think you've been able to do a whole lot to help us here."

"No worries. I'll find a way to be helpful." Kid Flash took off then, kicking up dust all around the group. "Nothing there." He said as he reappeared next to the cyborg.

"Dust kicked up showing nothing. No big surprise there." Raven stated as she stood up, Beast growling uncomfortably as she did. "Phantom knows all of those tricks. I'm sure he knows how to avoid being detected by them."

"Okay, than how do we find him?" Wally scratched his head in confusion.

"You don't." Slade twisted his body as he looked around, his body glowing fiercely as he watched Dan Phantom move sideways carefully. Obviously the other ghost was looking for the halfa as well, ignoring how his body was weak and tired and in need of a patch job. "We also need to watch out for the other ghosts here. I doubt they'll do anything without that signal, but still…" He growled in annoyance as he tried to figure out what to do now.

Danny Phantom

Up above the group, hundreds of ghosts floated, keeping an eye on the group below. Their job was simple, make sure that no one escaped.

"What do you think is happening down there?" Technus questioned as he ran a hand through his mullet, trying to figure out where the halfa brat had disappeared to.

"A lot of yelling and running." Was the drawled answer from the hunter. His arms were crossed over his chest, watching as the speedsters all ran around and the others twisted and turned, trying to find the whelp. The threat that was similar to the whelp but different was constantly moving as well while Plasmius was held to the ground due to his inability to transform. He kept an eye on the man though, just in case he tried to escape again.

"Well, yeah, but where has Phantom gone?" It was obvious that not only Technus was confused at the happenings.

It was only a minute ago that the halfa was about to skewer that other ghost's core and permanently kill him. Now though, he wasn't there and nowhere in sight. It was annoying, confusing, and disconcerting.

None of them were here to just stand around and wait but that's what they were ordered to do. To stand there and wait until their signal and until they were needed for the battle. None of them were sure they were even needed here but apparently the one ghost thought they were. Hopefully they would be able to prove their worth and fulfill whatever plan that ghost had.

But then there was a whisper right next to where Skulker's ears would have been if he had been alive.

"I need your guys' help."

"Phantom." He gasped as he whipped to the side to stare at the teenager, eyes a glow with something he didn't know nor understand. "When did you…"

"No time." The whelp stated as he looked around them. "I'm low on power and I need help to get Dan through a device I made a while back. You remember that dream catcher that my parents had in the lab forever ago, right?" he questioned.

"The one that splits ghosts from humans, right?" Technus questioned.

"That's right. It'll also split two fused ghosts apart."

"Two ghosts fused together." Skulker had only heard of rare instances of that happening. Normally it only happened when the ghosts were desperate to survive and so would fuse with another to become stronger.

To be stronger.

His head whipped down to stare at the still moving ghost below. "No…"

"Yes." The Whelp winced but shook his head a moment later. "I need to push him through but like I said, I have little power left and he's still too strong for me to do it alone."

"Then we shall help!" The Box Ghost stated as he appeared next to them. "Is that not what we came here for in the first place?"

Phantom smiled at the blue overall wearing ghost and nodded. "That's right. So once I have the device set in place, I need you all to blast him into it together. It'll take all you guys to do this."

"He's that strong, huh?" Skulker cocked his blaster and made sure all systems were on.

"Stronger."

"Well damn." The grin on his face belied his excitement though. "Let's do this then."

"You got it you bucket of bolts." The returning grin reminded him of times of battles and witty banter.

He didn't miss it at all.

He forgot how much fun sarcasm could be, even in his own mind.

Danny Phantom

"Where are you!?" Dan growled as he continued to whip around again and again. His flaming hair was flaring dangerously in his anger and frustration, his claws had lengthened, and his eyes glowed brightly. He needed to end this fight! HE needed to dominate that little brat.

"COME OUT NOW!" HE screamed as he slammed a fist into the ground, cracking it open and sending earth flying all around. "FIGHT ME YOU COWARD! NO MORE GAMES! NO MORE TOYS! NONE OF THAT! COME AND FIGHT ME NOW!"

Nothing. The brat wasn't coming out at all. Not like last time when he attacked head on seemingly without fear.

He knew better. He knew the terror that always streaked the kid's insides, painting him with tremors that were almost naked to any sort of eye.

He had seen them though, back during that final fight years ago. He knew what to look for after all but he still relished in the fear his younger self had suffered. He never suffered from fear anymore.

Not since he had killed his humanity.

He only felt anger and frustration and victory and smugness. No other emotion could he feel and it hardly mattered.

He was the best after all.

But he had to prove that by turning that runt into him or killing him, either one was fine. "COME OUT NOW!"

He wanted to destroy that pest more than ever now. Who knew that he had turned into such a coward after Plasmius's tender care? Maybe he couldn't predict him as well as he used too due to the change in the timeline. That would make turning the brat into him even more troublesome.

"Hey ugly! I'm over here!" His eyes whipped around to stare directly behind him, his body following seconds later so that he could face the punk fully. "What? Did you think I was just going to let those weaklings over there kick your butt?"

The head jerk caused his eyes to flick over to where the Justice League, Teen Titans, and Slade all stood. The image of Vlad struggling with the belt was humorous but unimportant at the moment. His eyes landed back on the teen. "Please, I could destroy them all in a second."

A smirk and a nod. "I know, but they'd give one hell of a fight." He frowned at the boy. He had changed suddenly, almost back to how he was when he was fourteen. Something was up here. "Just like we're going to give you one hell of a fight!" HE shouted as his emerald eyes flashed as one after another ghost upon ghost appeared behind him.

His eyes widened as he took in the forms of Skulker, Technus, Walker and his crew, Spectra, the Ghost Writer, Dora the dragon, and so many more. All of them rearing to fight with glowing fists, guns, books, quills, wings, and whatever else. There were so many in one place.

He hadn't seen a sight like this since the first time he had obliterated each and every one of these pieces of ectoplasmic scum.

"They can't stop me." HE grinned in triumph, getting ready to destroy them all.

"They don't have to." Danny admitted as his eyes flicked to something behind the evil ghost.

Confused red eyes reactively turned to see what was there, widening at the device that stood directly behind him with the Lunch Lady and Sidney standing there with the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"No!" He shouted as he remembered what this device could do to him. He wouldn't allow it to end like this. Never like this.

So he twisted around and prepared to blast the damned thing to bits so that it couldn't be used for what he was created to do.

Only to have blasts slam into his back.

He roared as he turned around and put his arms up to shield his body. He didn't have time to put up a full shield as the blasts slammed into him continuously, pushing him backwards towards where the Catcher was waiting for him.

"I will not allow this!" He growled angrily, pushing forwards against all the attacks that were hitting him. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" He roared as he began to push against the beam harder, taking one step after agonizing step.

"You…weren't kidding." Skulker grunted as he released more of his weapons, scowling when they landed on the other ghost but hardly left a scratch, though they did stop him for several seconds. "He's powerful."

"Yes!" Technus agreed with a groan. "I do not think I can keep this up for much longer!"

"We gotta push him back! He's gotta get through that catcher!" Danny shouted back as he released his ray and stepped forward enough so that everyone and their attacks were just slightly behind him. "Hold yourselves steady!" He warned as he planted his feet into the ground.

"God damn it!" Dan shouted as he realized what his younger self was about to do, taking a deep breath himself seconds after the other.

The wails were released, one merging with the attacks of others, creating a bright white beam that shook the earth and left a dredge in the dirt. The other struggled against it but held firm.

Danny knew he wouldn't be able to hold the wail for long, he'd have to stop and breathe at some point. Dan on the other hand only had to keep screaming for as long as he wanted. Damn the damn thing for being full ghost and making breathing obsolete.

"I got this!" A voice next to Danny shouted and the halfa's eyes widened in surprise as the Box Ghost stepped forward with a wide grin on his face and several little blue cubes in his hands. "BEWARE FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He shouted and threw the little cubes.

Once upon a time, another Box Ghost had attacked Danny, one with a hooked hand and an eye patch over one eye. He was strong and vicious due to the attack Dan Phantom had served upon him and his family. Back then, Danny had come face to face with little cubs that had thrown his way, blasting him halfway across the Ghost Zone.

Here, Danny watched as the starting point of growth began for another Box Ghost, starting with little blue cubes that slammed into a surprised Dan Phantom's legs.

An Explosion swept across the ground and all the ghosts gathered watched in satisfaction as that explosion took their enemy's feet right out from underneath him.

Dan could only stare in complete rage at the Box Ghost as the rest of the ghosts' attacks slammed into him fully and threw him backwards.

Right into the Ghost Catcher.

Danny Phantom

A.N. Alright! Finally! Another chapter that I've been working on for like a very long while! Sorry, school and work has been kicking my ass and I'm just so freaking tired that I've been hardly able to stay awake when I have the time. I've taken to working on my stories here and there to try and get them done.

I also know that the chapters here have been shorter than I normally do, but I honestly have nothing else to add sometimes without ruining the plot. This way you get the action and fun and storyline without me adding on unneeded parts to the story.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know! I'll talk to you guys later.


End file.
